


Darkness, Magic And Mischief

by Miss_Brea_Dragneel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, Detectives, Love, Magic, Mischief, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Original Character(s), Reapers, Witches, grell chasing sebas-chan!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Brea_Dragneel/pseuds/Miss_Brea_Dragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curiousity of the young Earl and the meeting of a mysterious young woman set the scene for a strange tale. With suspisious behaviour, a strange murder and a chance meeting with an old aquaintance; the path ahead may be a dark one... But a little mischief might lighten the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

 

A brisk breeze blew across the bank of the River Thames as the tolls of Big Ben rang out over the bustling streets of London.  
"My goodness, two o'clock already? so much to do, so much to do" said the tall dark haired gentleman as he looked down at the smartly dressed boy beside him. "It might be a good idea to make our way back now young master" he continued.  
The boy stood at the edge of the foot bridge, looking across the river bank. paying no attention to the gentleman in the fine long coat tails.  
"Curious" said the boy with an intreged expression on his face.  
"What is young master?" asked the tall man as he watched him.  
"Sebastian, that's the fourth time I've seen that young woman here in as many days" said the boy, his sight now fixated on the figure across the river bank. Sebastian looked over in the direction the boy was looking. A young woman slowly made her way along the bank occasionaly crouching down to pick up flowers and stones to put in the basket she was carrying.  
A petete woman with long wavy redish-brown hair, wearing a long gypsy skirt, a dark coloured long sleeved top and a black shoul drapped around her shoulders.  
"Perhaps she lives near by?" said Sebastian as his sight switched from the woman to his young master and then down at the silver pocket watch in his hand.  
"Well, she certainly has my attention that's for sure, let's see where she goes" said the boy as he watched the young woman make her way up the bank and across the busy road.  
"But Master Ciel, I..." Sebastian began only to be cut off by a dark frown from his master.  
"Indulge my interest won't you?" Ciel huffed.  
"Master..." said Sebastian, looking down at his watch again. a slight hint of disaproval in his voice.  
"That's an order!" Ciel growled glancing at him.  
"As you wish, my Lord" Sebastian said with a small bow, sighing as they began to follow the young woman.

  
The young woman made her way past the clock tower, up past Westminster Abbey and onwards. "Where the hell is she going?" asked Ciel doing his best to keep up with her "It would appear, she's heading towards St. James's park young master" replied Sebastian.  
"St. James's?" Ciel questioned, a look of true curiousity on his face.  
"Yes my lord. Between the many species of plants and flocking birds, it's quite a sight to behold this time of year" Sebastian said with a smirk.  
Ciel glaired at the raven haired butler "We're not here for sight seeing Sebastian, now hurry before we lose sight of her" he grunted.  
They followed the young woman in to the lush green park; down a long worn dirt path, through the large colourful trees, blossoming flowers and bushes making sure to keep a safe enough distance to make sure they weren't noticed.

  
Ciel peered round the large tree, watching the woman gathering what looked like weeds "What is she doing?" he wispered looking back at Sebastian, now standing behind him. "Belladona young Master, she's gathering Belladona" Sebastian replied.  
"Belladona?" Ciel repeated raising an eyebrow  
"Also known as deadly nightshade. Though very poisonous, it's said that Belladona has some very good medicinal uses such as an ease to spasams, motion sickness and a good sedative. It's possible this interesting young miss is some kind of herbalist or possibly a healer of some sort. Alternative natural, herbal remedies seem to be quite a trend at the moment" Sebastian said quietly.  
Ciel watched the woman intensely "You could ask her?" Sebastian suggested, a hint of sarcasam in his voice.  
"I can't just walk up and question her like that... she'd think me rude" Ciel huffed frowning in frustration. Sebastian looked at the bottom of the tree they were hiding behind.  
A small patch of stinging nettles grew around the twisted and lumpy exposed roots. As he looked down an odd expression crossed his face a look of pure genius. "I think I have an idea young Master" he wispered as he took his gloves off, placing them neatly in his pocket.  
Sebastian bent down and slowly ran his bare hand through the mass of bright green leaves, a look of discomfort on his face. He stood up and watched as several small red lumps appeared across his now irritating hand "What the hell did you do that for?" Ciel asked with an alarmed expression.  
"You'll see" said Sebastian with a wink, gesturing for Ciel to follow him as he approached the young woman.

  
"Excuse me Miss, might I ask you a question?" he asked in a charming, smooth tone. The young woman looked up at the tall, handsom man now stood infront of her.  
"O'course you can" she smiled.  
Sabastian looked down at her "You see, I'm afraid I've been nothing but a cluts today" he said smiling "I was strolling through with his lordship there, when I stumbled and unfortunatly my hand landed in a large patch of those rather nasty stinging nettles" he said as he presented his now very red hand to her.  
"Oh dear, that looks rather painful" she said as she stood up.  
"Indeed and when I saw you over here I got the impression you may know a thing or two about the plant life here. I wondered if you could possibly give me any advice?" he said polietly.  
"Well, I ain't no expert but I can tell you the things I've been told" she replied.  
"Do tell" he smiled, watching her closely.  
"The best thing ta do is rinse well in cold clean water an' then apply a generous amount of aloe vera sap to it all. Leave it there for a good 10 minutes or so then rinse. Won't cure it instantly but it does ease the itching an' redness. Best thing t' do.. or rather not do is scratch, just makes it worse" said the young woman, then bent down to pick up her basket. "There's a small stream that runs off from the lake just past those trees there, you could rinse it there" she smiled  
"Thank you very much for your help Miss.... oh, how rude of me, I completely forgot to ask you your name" Ciel said with a clearly forced smile.  
"Oh... it's Elin, Elin Mckenzie, an' you're welcome" she replied nodding at him.

  
Sebastian headed over to the stream to bath his irritating hand, leaving Ciel alone with Elin. "Now what do I do? what do I say?" Ciel thought to himself as he scratched his head awckwardly.  
"Are you really a Lord?" Elin asked looking at him with a glint of curiousity in her eyes, snapping Ciel from his thoughts.  
"Oh, well yes. I am the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive" he replied with a proud smile.  
"Ooh.. not every day someone like me gets t' chat with posh folk like you" Elin giggled.  
"I can't understand why, a lovely young lady such as yourself" said Sebastian as he walked up behind Ciel  
"Oh please... a lady? me?" she giggled, her cheeks begining to turn a light pink.  
"Why of course" he smiled "Please allow me to introduce my butler, Sebastian" said Ciel, rolling his eyes.  
"A pleasure" said Sebastian as he bent down and gently kissed Elin's hand making her cheeks change from a pink tint to a bight red. "Might I be so bold as to invite you over to my estate this afternoon, for lunch?" Said Ciel as he watched the young woman blush. "really? little old me?" she smiled "certenly, think of it as a simple token of my appreciation?" Ciel smiled offering Elin his arm.  
"Ooh.. I'd love to!" Elin giggled.


	2. chapter two

Two figures sat quietly at a small metal table, out on the patio in the well kept garden of the Phantomhive mansion. A pleasent atmosphier settled around them, the bright cloudless sky with the occasional bird twitter or rustle of leaves adding to it. Ciel watched the young woman closely as she sat opposite him sipping her tea. "Your home really is quite beautiful... the garden too. so vibrant" said Elin as she looked around, taking in the surrounding sights, smells and sounds.  
"Thank you, I'm glad you like it" the young Earl replied as he glanced around the garden himself. "So... do you spend alot of time at that park?" he asked as he observed Elin.  
"Sometimes, when the weathers nice" Elin replied, reaching for another of the scones sat on the plate infront of her.  
"You seem quite knowledgable in the matter of plants" said Ciel as he leant back in his seat "I have to ask you Elin, are you a apothecary?... a healer perhaps?" he asked watching closely for her reaction. Elin glanced at him then back at the tea cup in her hand.  
"Oh no no, I'm just a big fan of nature. plants, bugs, animals... life in general, I find it all so facinating" she grinned as she looked at the Earl. "Really?" he replied and took a sip of his own tea.

"See.. my philosaphy is, everything in nature has a purpose.. a use, right?" said Elin as she placed her cup down on the table.  
"Go on" said Ciel, raising an eyebrow in interest.  
"Well. way I see it is, instead of going off to one of those wack jobs that call 'emselves doctors and paying out bundles to pump ya'self full of chemical rubbish , why not just use the stuff mother nature's already supplied us with to tend to your ailments?. It's all there, ready to use... if you know how" she smiled proudly.  
"Quite a spiritual attitude you have Miss Elin" said Sebastian as he approched them, a tray & teapot in hand.  
"Thanks" she giggled.  
"Would you care for some more tea Miss Elin?, Master?" Sebastian asked as he began tidying the table.  
"Not at the moment, Sebastian" Said Ciel, stretching out and relaxing in his seat.  
"Ooh I wouldn't mind another cup" said Elin.  
"Certenly miss Elin" he replied as he poured her another cupful.  
"Ya know, you don't have ta call me 'miss' all the time, just plain old Elin is fine" she said, giving Sebastian a sweet and innocent smile.  
Sebastian bowed at her "It's a sweet gesture miss Elin, but as the butler of the Phantomhive household it would be seen as simply inapropreate" he said politely.  
"Oh, I see" Elin replied with an understanding nod.  
"Now. if you'll please excuse me, I have several things to attend to around the mansion" said Sebastian bowing at his master.  
"You're excused" replied Ciel then turned his attention back to Elin.

Sebastian bowed at the young Earl again then at Elin, a smirk on his lips as he noticed the pink tint on her cheecks. He then turned and headed off back inside the mansion, leaving the two alone once more.  
"Must be nice to have people that do everything for you like that" Elin said with a sigh as she gently ran her finger round the rim of her tea cup. "It's not as fantastic as you may think, believe me.... people telling you what to do and where to go. what to wear and what to eat... what's exceptable and what's not. Constraints at every turn." Ciel grunted with a frown.  
Elin looked up at him with an alarmed expression "Oh.. I wasn't judging or anything" she said, waving a hand asuringly. "I just meant... it must be nice to have someone that take's care of you, that's all" she continued as she looked down shamefully.  
Ciel looked at her curiously "Don't you have someone?" he asked not taking his eyes off her.  
Elin looked up at Ciel then back down "Well... no" she said softly looking away from him.  
"No parent or guardian? .. no family?" he asked as he leaned forward.  
Elin sighed "No... me mum died when I was 16 and me dad... who knows, he went off on a job one day when I was about 8 and never came back." she said as a single tear ran down her pale cheek.  
"Oh, my apologies... I didn't realise" he said as he touched her hand comfortingly.

"It's ok" Elin said quietly, wiping her eyes.  
"My deepest condolences to you..... I myself know exactly how that feels" said Ciel and sighed as those dark memories ran through his mind.  
Elin looked him "You do?" she said as she watched the Earl.  
"Unfortunatly yes.. in 1885 on the young Master's tenth birthday, both of his parents were killed in a blazing fire, right here at the Phantomhive mansion. Believe it or not Miss Elin, the building you see before you isn't the original." said Sebastian as he stood beside the young Earl.  
Ciel looked up giving the butler a discrete glare. "They were murdered! an arsen attack." he frowned as he looked out across the garden.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry" said Elin in a gentle, comforting tone.  
"It's fine. it's in the past" Ciel said sharply looking away from Elin. She nodded realising it was an indication that he didn't want to disguss it further.

Elin placed her cup down on the table and looked at Ciel. "You've been very kind and very genorous to me today, I must say I've enjoyed my visit here.. and I've certenly enjoyed the company" she said with a smile as she stood up "But I'm afraid I really must get going.. please don't think me rude, But the sun is starting to set and the streets of London aren't exactly safe after dark..." she continued in a polite tone.  
"Of course" said Ciel as he stood up gesturing for Sebastians attention. "Sebastian, call the carriage round for our guest would you" he said firmly.  
"Oh you don't have to do that, I'll be fine" said Elin reluctantly as she looked over at Sebastian.  
"I insist" said Ciel, walking up beside her.  
"But.." she began, Sebastian looked straight at Elin, taking her soft delicate hand in his. She looked up at the tall handsom butler, his crimson red eyes almost hypnotizing.  
"I'll hear nothing of it, Miss" he said as he lent down and gently kissed her hand.  
"Oh... eh.. uh.. ok" she stuttered as a light pink tint covered her cheecks again. Ciel looked at Sebastian shaking his head as a slight smirk crossed his lips.

"This way miss" said Sebastian and led Elin out towards the front of the mansion, Ciel following behind her. A carriage stood waiting for them as they walked out the front door.  
"Again Miss Elin, I thank you for your help.. and for your company this afternoon." said Ciel as he shook her hand firmly.  
"Thank you for inviting me" she replied with a giggle.  
"I do hope we see you again miss Elin" said Sebastian as he helped Elin up in to the carriage.  
"Perhaps you will" she smiled back, giving a small wave as Sebastian closed the door.

The carriage set off and as they walked inside, Ciel looked up at Sebastian "What do you think?" he asked as they walked up towards the study. "Quite a pleasent young lady... interesting too. But there's definatly something about her, young Master... I'm not quite sure what, yet... but there's certenly something." Sebastian replied as Ciel sat down at his desk.  
"Well.. if you'll pardon me young Master, I'll go and start on the preperations for supper. I'll return with some fresh tea for you shortly" said Sebastian with a bow.  
"Very well" replied Ciel as he slowly relaxed back in his chair.


	3. Chapter three

Ciel Phantomhive stood in his study, quietly gazing out of the large window. Watching the clouds and passing birds, his mind swimming with random thoughts. A loud knock at the study door suddenly drew his attention from the window "Yes?" he called as he made his way to his seat.  
"Sorry to disturb you young Master, but Miss Mckenzie has arrived for the afternoon tea you arranged earlier in the week. She is waiting in the main entrance." Said Sebastian as he stood there in the doorway.  
"Good.. prepare the tea and serve it down in the drawing room. Use the blue Wedgewood set, oh and bring some of those little cream cakes Elin likes" Said Ciel as he made his way across the room.  
"Yes, my lord" Sebastian replied, bowing as the young Earl walked past him.

  
As he walked down the stairs Ciel saw Elin waiting patiently, quietly admiering the large paintings hung on the walls.  
"It's nice to see you again Elin, I hope your trip here was a pleasent one" he said as he approached her. Elin turned around to face him, a smile on her face.  
"Hmm.. it's becoming a regular thing, people might start to talk lord Phantomhive" she replied in a teasing tone and gave him a playful wink.  
Ciel felt his cheecks burn as he began to blush. "Very funny" he huffed looking away from her.  
"Oh I'm just teasing, silly.. I truly appreciate the fact that you take time out of your busy schedual just to sit and have a cup of tea with little old me, you know that" said Elin with a sweet smile.  
"Yes, well.... tea is being served in the drawing room, come" he replied, now feeling a little embarrassed.

  
The two sat quietly in the drawing room as Sebastian entered with the tea trolly. "Earl grey tea with fondant fancies" he said as he placed them down on the table.  
"Oooh, I love these things.. so yummy" Elin grinned.  
"Please, help yourself" said Ciel, a smirk on his face as he looked up aprovingly at Sebastian.  
"So.. where did we get to on our last chat?" Ciel asked as he reached for his cup. Elin looked at him as she finished her cake.  
"Mmm... oh.. you were asking me about my favorite herbal teas..." she said as she shifted in her seat.  
"Well, shall we continue then?" Ciel asked politely. Elin glanced at him then down at her teacup.  
"Well... my top favorite, is nettle tea"she began.  
"Nettle tea, as in common stinging nettles?" asked Ciel, giving Sebastian a descreat glance.  
"That's right... poisonous they may be but very useful too... for instance, it's a bloody good cleanser.. clears the body of any unwanted rubbish. Good for your kidneys, hmm.. oh, good for anemia and fatigue. good for the blood too" Elin replied as she reached for another cake.  
"Oh.. I see" said Ciel scratching his head. "Well, it certenly sounds useful.. but in a tea?" Ciel said raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, if you eat the leaves raw, of course it will make you ill and as you well know they're an irritant to bare skin. But when used in the form of a tonic or tea, it really does wonders." she smiled and took another sip of her tea.  
"I understand it also has other interesting properties" said Sebastian, looking at her. Elin glanced at him, the cup now up to her lips.  
She took a quick sip and looked away from him "Maybe.. I'm not sure really, people say lots of strange and silly things don't they." she said, shifting in her seat again.

"Well.." Ciel began only to be interupted by a big bang, followed by a high pitched squeal. Ciel looked at Sebastian with a shocked expression "It can't be..." he muttered quietly.  
The door to the drawing room suddenly burst open "CIEL!!" came a high pitched voice as a small figure ran in to the room, launching themself at Ciel.  
"Lady Elizabeth.." Ciel said with a sigh.  
"How many times do I have to tell you silly, call me Lizzy!" she said as she hugged him. Elizabeth sat up and glanced over at the young woman sat opposite. "Oh... I didn't know you had a visitor Ciel" she said as she gave him a suspicious look.  
"Yes, well... it would help if you let me know you're coming Elizabeth" Ciel replied as he straightend himself up.  
"And who might you be?" said Elizabeth as she looked Elin up and down.  
"This mi'Lady is Miss Elin Mckenzie, a friend of our young Master" said Sebastian as he placed an extra cup of tea down on the table.          "Really?.. well, I am Lady Elizabeth Midford. I am daughter of the Leader of the British Knights, Marquess Alexis Leon Midford and fiance' of Earl Ciel Phantomhive!" she replied, a clear hint of aggression in her tone.  
Elin looked at her, a slight smirk on her lips. "Fiance'? oh how wonderful!.. you didn't tell me you were engaged my lord" Elin smiled with a giggle. Elizabeth settled down as she excepted a cup of tea from Sebastian.  
"Soo... how did you meet my Ciel?" she asked as she watched Elin closely "Bit of a funny story really.." Elin began and took a sip of her tea.  
"I was out in St. James's minding me own business when this charming butler approached me" she continued, gesturing towards Sebastian, who nodded with a smile. "Silly thing took a tumble in the old nettles, asked me if I could help him out" she said with a shrug.  
"Indeed.. I invited Elin over as a thank you and since then we've become good friends" said Ciel as he relaxed in his seat, watching the two girls looking at each other.

  
The two girls quietly strolled around the garden occasionly taking a glance at the other. "So... Sebastian tells me you know quiet a bit about plants and other such things" said Elizabeth, breaking the awckward silence between them.  
"Sebastian is just being nice... he gives me more credit than I'm worth" replied Elin as she admired the blooming roses beside her.  
"Oh come now, I'm sure you're cutting yourself short, Sebastian isn't one to lie you know.. if he thinks you're that smart then it must be true" said Elizabeth giving Elin a playful nudge.  
"Must be interesting being the fiance' of a Lord" said Elin, looking over at Elizabeth, in an attempt to change the subject.  
"Oh... it's lovely... it can be annoying sometimes but..." Elizabeth trailed off as she walked along.  
"Annoying? really?" Elin asked curiously.  
"Ciel can be so stubborn some times... even boring, always working on one thing or another. But still... I love him so I forgive him." Elizabeth grinned happily.  
"He's truly a lucky young man" Elin said, giving Elizabeth a nod.  
"Aren't you betrothed Elin?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down on the near by bench.  
"Me? betrothed? no... not me." replied Elin as she sat beside her.  
"Surely you jest?" said Elizabeth with a shocked expression. Elin simply shook her head.  
"But you're really smart and sooooo cute!" Elizabeth squealed clapping her hands together.  
"Nope... I don't know.... perhaps it's my 'smartness' that puts the men off" Elin sighed.  
"Your prince charming will come to you eventually, I'm sure of.. you wait and see" said Elizabeth and hugged Elin tightly.

  
Meanwhile inside the Phantomhive mansion, the young Earl stood in his study, looking out of the window. He began to smile as he watched the two girls wander off in to the garden together. "Typical women" he scoffed and sat down in his seat.  
"Your tea young master" said Sebastian as he placed the tray down on the desk, watching the young earls expressions. "Is something bothering you Master?" he asked, pouring the hot liquid in to the cup.

"Did you notice her reaction... when you told her you thought that the herb had 'other interesting properties'?. Strange... don't you think?" said Ciel as he picked up the cup.  
"Yes, I noticed" Sebastian replied watching his Master.  
"Mmm... is this Darjeeling?" asked Ciel and took another sip.  
"Yes, my Lord. ever learning I see." Sebastian replied with a smile.  
"So, what is your oppinion on the matter?" Ciel asked as he relaxed in his seat.  
"My oppinion my Lord?" Sebastian replied with a glance.  
"Yes, what do you think made her act that way.... I already have an idea or two myself, but I want your thoughts on it." said Ciel firmly, now staring at the butler.  
"Personally young master, I think she knows more then she lets on. Her deep knowledge of plants & medicinal uses says to me, that she may be an illegal medicine maker... it would explain why she's always reluctant to disguse what she does in her free time" said Sebastian with a smirk. "Exactly!" Ciel replied as he stood up, slamming his hands down on the desk. "The problem is... we have to catch her in the act" he continued, frowning in frustration.

  
Elizabeth looked at Elin, a smile slowly grew across her lips. "Elin... what do you look for in a man?" she asked as she watched her.  
"I don't know really... a good man obviously... not nessaceraly rich, but.." Elin replied, looking up at the blue sky above them.  
"Well, I was thinking.. Sebastian is a nice man, handsom too" Elizabeth grinned then giggled.  
"Sebastian... oh, no.. no, some how I don't think that would work.." said Elin, shaking her head.  
"But why? he's wonderful... I think he'd be perfect! .... he seems to like you too" said Elizabeth in a teasing tone, prodding Elin playfully.  
"Oh don't.. " Elin giggled, doing her best to hide the uneasy feeling she had. It feel silent again and the two girls made their way back to the mansion.


	4. chapter four

The young Earl sat quietly in his study, looking through the piles of paper work infront of him.  
As he picked up one of the many letters stacked there, he noticed the embilem on the red waxed seal upon it. "So.. her Majesty once again requiers my help" he said as he opened it.  
Ciel sat and read the letter carefully, a look of interest slowly crossed his face. "It seems, that yet again Scotland Yard is at a loss for answers." he said sarcasticly, a smirk on his lips.  
"Pardon the intrusion Master" said Sebastian as he knocked on the door.  
"Enter" Ciel called out.  
  
Sebastian entered the room, a tray filled with a teapot, cup and items on it.  
"Your afternoon tea, young Master" he said as he placed it down on the desk.  
"Very good" replied Ciel as he studied the letter in his hand.  
"Will there be anything else Master?" Sebastian asked as he stood waiting obediantly.  
"Actually, yes" replied Ciel as he looked up. "Yes young Master?" the tall dark haired butler asked, waiting patiantly for an answer.  
"I've recived an interesting letter from the Queen. She wishes me to look in to an odd looking case, Scotland Yard have nothing but dead ends so far." said the young Earl, handing the letter to Sebastian.  
The butler read the details then looked at Ciel "Intriguing.." he said with a smirk.  
"Indeed.. you know where we have to go for a lead.. don't you" said Ciel as he stood up.  
"Yes, my Lord" said Sebastian and he followed the young Earl out of the room.  
  
They stood outside the dimly lit shop. the young earl prepared himself for what awaited inside "shall we?" asked Sebastian as he pushed the door open.  
An eerie atmosphere crept in around them as they entered the shop. Almost chilling.  
"Are you here?" Sebastian called out, his voice echoing round the coffin cluttered room, lit only by small white candles.  
A low creek drew their attention to the far side of the room.  
A large black coffin stood upright against the wall. Four long slender fingers slowly slid round the edge of the coffin's front. "I was expecting you..... little Lord" came a voice, echoing round the room.  
"So you know why we're here... Undertaker" said Ciel, a slight frow on his face.  
"I do.." he replied as he pushed the coffin open.  
  
A tall figure stood there, draped in black robes and a tall crooked top hat, his long silver hair hanging loose down his back and face obscuring his eyes.  
"You're here about that unusual murder that happened recently... correct?" he said as a disturbing smirk crossed his lips.  
"Correct" the young Earl replied with a slightly frustraited expression.  
"You know the price..." said the Undertaker, his smirk now a creepy grin.  
"Please allow me to deal with this, young Master" Sebastian said as he stepped forward. Ciel gave him an approving nod.  
"Would you mind waiting outside for a moment please my Lord" Sebastian asked as he opened the door, gesturing for him to leave.  
  
The young Earl stood waiting patiently outside, a feeling of unease crept over him as the sun began to disapear behind the buildings.  
The silence suddenly broken by a loud burst of demented laughter.  
"Please come back inside my Lord" said Sebastian as he opened the door.  
"so, what can you tell us?" Ciel asked, watching the Undertaker closely.  
"Well.... rather then just tell you, why not come see for yourself?" said the Undertaker in an almost taunting tone.  
"You have the body here!.. how?" Ciel shouted angrily.  
"You really should watch that temper of yours.. little Lord" said Undertaker waving a long boney finger at the young Earl.  
"Those fella's at Scotland Yard left this interesting chap in my care 'cos they were begining to feel a little uneasy around my charming new guest... something to do with the smell.. personally I don't know what they're talking about... meh" he said with a shrug.  
"May we take a look?" Sebastian asked with a smile. "Certainly.. follow me" Undertaker replied and led them in to the back room.

A long metal table stood in the middle of the room, covered with a white sheet. "Gentlemen.. meet Mr Ernest Howards" said Undertaker with a light giggle as he pulled back the sheet. Both the young Earl and his butler stood examining the cold, pale figure layed out before them.  
"There are no signs of brute force or blunt trauma.. no sign of a sharp weapon either" said Sebastian, looking over at Ciel.  
"The report said it was a possible case of poisoning, but the police examiner claimed to have found no sign of any chemical toxins in his blood" Ciel replied with a frustraited sigh.  
  
Their attention was suddenly draw away from the body by loud clinking and rattleing. The young Earl looked round to see the Undertaker rummaging round the sides. A suprised look crossed Ciels face as Undertaker aproached the table, a large bowl in his hands.  
"As thorough as the Yards' boys are, they do sometimes miss the odd thing or two" he smirked as he placed the bowl down.  
"You well know that one of my little hobbies is removing the organs for study, so while 'examining' this chap myself, I discovered a couple of interesting little things" he continued, giggling as he pulled on a pair of medical gloves.  
"Interesting how?" said Ciel, peering in to the bowl as the Undertaker began removing the contence & placing it on the table.  
"This lovely stuff, is the contence of the stomach. take a look" said Undertaker poking the sticky wet lumps.  
"I don't quite understand what your implying. All I see is random pieces of half digested food" Ciel said with a frown.  
"That's what I thought at first but then I took a closer look. see the odd looking green bits?" Undertaker replied poking the green, leafy pieces in the bloody goop.  
"Looks like it could just be some kind of vegetable or something right?.. but then I discovered this" he continued as he pulled the body's mouth open.  
  
He handed the young Earl a glove. "look inside, you'll see" he smirked, stepping back so Ciel could see.  
Ciel handed the glove to Sebastian nodding at him. "My Lord" Sebastian replied with a small bow.  
He looked inside the mouth and raised an eyebrow in interest. Curiously, he slipped two fingers inside, then down towards the throat.  
"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he watched.  
"It would seem, this gentleman's throat is blocked... swollen too" said Sebastian as he pulled the glove off.  
"I found this inside" said Undertaker as he placed another bowl down.  
Ciel looked in the bowl to find what looked like a plant root.  
"There's more of it still in there" said Undertaker, nodding towards the body. "I'm not sure what it is meself, but I'm pretty sure it isn't eadible."he continued, a grin on his face.  
"You say you're not sure what it is?" said Sebastian looking at the Undertaker.  
"Yes... do you?" Undertaker replied with a curious expression.  
"No... but I think we know someone who might" Sebastian replied glancing at Ciel.  
"You mean..." Ciel began with a slightly worried look on his face.  
"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian nodded.


	5. chapter five

The young woman stared as she stood there outside the odd, dimly lit shop. The young Earl and the tall dark butler stood either side of her.  
"A word of warning Miss Mckenzie, what you see inside may disturb you.. possibly even frighten you. But you needn't worry. Both myself and Sebastian are here." said Ciel as he looked at Elin.  
"Oh I wouldn't worry love, I've seen a few disturbing things in my years... some things more frightning then others" Elin replied with a slight glance at Sebastian.  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow, an odd feeling of suspicion crept in on him. He ignored it for the moment and stepped forward.  
"Well, shall we?" he said as he pushed the door open.  
  
As they stood there in the dim, candle lit room. An eerie feeling crept in.  
Elin looked around the room, looking at all the different coffins. "Such beautiful detail.." she said softly as she lightly ran her fingers down the front of tall white coffin stood upright infront of her.  
"Finally someone who truly appreciates my work" a voice echoed in from the back room.  
The young Earl looked at the butler, a worried expression on his face as the tall, dark figure made his way towards Elin. Her back to him as she admired the beautiful box.  
"One of my specials" he said quietly in her ear.  
Elin turned around to find the long silver haired man standing infront of her.  
"Miss Elin, this interesting gentleman is.. The Undertaker" said the young Earl, closely watching her reactions.  
"Oh... eh... how'd ya do" she replied a look of uneasyness clearly showing on her face.  
"Undertaker, this is Miss Mckenzie. She's the friend I was talking about." said Ciel, giving Undertaker a firm, serious look.  
"Shall we then?" replied Undertaker and headed to the back room.

"I hope you have a strong stomach" said Ciel as they stood beside the table.  
"Ready Miss Mckenzie?" Sebastian asked as he began to lift the sheet.  
Elin nodded and watched as he pulled the sheet off. "Soo.... what am I looking at?" she asked as she looked at the pale figure infront of her.  
"The body in front of you, as you can see has no obvious signs of murder" said Sebastian as he glanced at Elin.  
"Not on the outside" said Undertaker with a smirk as he placed the bowl down in front of her.  
"You're quite knowledgeable when it comes to plants... can you tell us what it is?" the young Earl asked as he watched Elin closely.  
Undertaker handed the young woman a pair of gloves, a grin now on his face. "Well?" he said in an almost teasing tone.  
Elin sighed, taking the gloves "Small world" Undertaker wispered with a smirk as he passed her. Elin gave him a sideways glance with a slight frown, then turned her attention back to the bowl.

Elin pulled the gloves on and emptied the contense of the bowl on to the table. She slowly examined the lumpy, gooey substance. Pulling small purple-ish and green-ish pieces.  
"Oh dear" she said with a worrying expression.  
"Care to share?" said Sebastian as he watched her.  
Elin looked at him then back at the mess in front of her. "I could be wrong but... from what I can tell, that is Wolfsbane." she said, giving it a prod.  
"Wolfsbane?... which means.." said Ciel as he looked down at the goo.  
Elin looked at them and took a deep breath "Wolfsbane is quite a deadly plant... long green stems and purple, bell shaped flowers. Even just a brush against the skin could get you let alone eating it." she said as she glanced at the body on the table.  
Ciel watched her, a curious look on his face. "Go on" he said firmly.  
"If consumed, this plant is deadly. It disables the nerves and stops the heart. Even just touch could cause a cardiac arrest" she replied.  
"And the throat?" said the young Earl as he gestured to the body.  
"There's more" Elin groaned as she moved closer.  
"In the throat there is... well, that's just it.. we're not sure. It feels like some sort of root" said Sebastian as he pulled the mouth open.  
"Oh lovely" said Elin sarcasticly as she slipped her slender, delicate fingers in. "Hmm... a scalpel please" she asked, glancing at Undertaker.  
"Certainly" he smirked handing it to her.  
  
The young Earl watched Elin, a suprised look on his face. "You know how to..." he began only to be quickly cut off. "I'll explain at another time" said Elin as she began to run the blade down the skin.  
Elin slowly cut the throat open, the dark dead blood drueling down the sides as she pulled it apart. "Tweezers please... if this is what I think it is, I don't want to touch it with my hands." said Elin, peering in the gap. She took the tweezers from Undertaker and slowly began to pull the lump out.  
  
They stood looking at the green lump now on the table. All seeming to keep their thoughts to themselves.  
"Care to explain this one?" Undertaker smirked, watching Elin as she looked at it.  
"Caladium... commonly known as Angel wings. To the touch, it's irritating painful swelling. If consumed... the swelling of the tounge and throat, causing a fatal blocking. Whoever did this, knew what they were doin'... and really 'ad it in for this poor bloke" said Elin as she turned and looked at the young Earl.  
"So I'm getting the impression that this was painful" said Ciel, raising an eyebrow.  
"Most certainly... I'm guessing the murderer hid it in the guy's food.... looking at the size of the pieces of the Wolfsbane, possibly in a pot of tea. By the time he realised, it was too late. The Caladium's swelling is almost instant." said Elin as she washed her hands.  
"Well, now we have the how... all we need is the why and the who. Perhaps we should learn a little more about our silent friend here." Sebastian said as he walked up beside the young Earl. He looked over at Elin, that feeling of suspision set in on him again as he saw the young woman and Undertaker give eachother an odd, uneasy glance.  
Sebastian looked over at Elin. "Strange... " he thought to himself as they slowly made their way back to Phantomhive mansion.


	6. chapter six

The young Earl paced back and forth across the study floor. "A week... a whole bloody week and nothing. we've found nothing" he growled with a frown.  
"Something wrong young Master?" asked Sebastian as he entered the room. He watched Ciel walking up and down, a smile slowly creeping across his lips. "Keep going like that young Master, and you'll wear a hole in the carpet" he smirked.  
Ciel stopped, glairing at the butler. "Very funny Sebastian" he frowned and looked down at the floor in frustration.  
"My apologies my Lord.. I couldn't resist" Sebastian replied with a smile as he bowed at the young Earl.  
"I have been looking in to it young Master, but like the gentlemen at the Yard I have found nothing but dead ends. It seems our silent friend was quite a solitary person, very privet." he said with a sigh.  
"We're missing something here... damn it!" Ciel grunted, slamming a fist on the table.  
"Perhaps a nice hot cup of tea will help you to relax a little. A stressed mind is a clouded mind" said Sebastian as he stepped towards the door. The young Earl nodded and sat down at his desk.

The grey clouds began draw in over London and a cold wind blew as the young woman walked past the quiet church yard. A shiver ran down her back as a strange feeling set in, The uneasy feeling of being watched.  
"It's nothing... just the wind" she thought as she quickened her pace.  
"My my, aren't we jumpy... hehehe" came a voice from behind her.  
Elin stopped dead in her tracks, slowly turning round to find a tall dark figure lent against the church yard fence, a grin on his face.  
Elin looked away from him. "not jumpy... just aware of me surroundings is all. This is London after all" she replied making sure not to make eye contact.  
As Undertaker moved closer to the young woman he began to giggle "Hehe... oh come on, your not afraid of the old Undertaker are you?" he smirked.  
Elin looked up at him with a slight frown "Afraid?.. no. wary.. yes. Still as strange as ever I see" she replied a little smile begining to grow on her lips.  
"Hmmm... and you my dear, seem to have grown in to quite the woman... how long has it been now?" he said with a grin as he looked her up and down.  
"Sixteen years, if I'm not mistaken" she sighed looking down at the ground.  
  
Undertaker gently slipped his finger under her chin, lifting her head up and looking at her. "Such a shame... I was so disappointed" he said in a comforting tone.  
"And you think I wasn't.." Elin replied as she pulled away. "It aint like I did it on purpose" she continued, frowning.  
"Oh I knoow... hmm.. stupid superstitious bastards that they are." said Undertaker, shaking his head. A sudden dark smile crossed his lips "Hehehe... an interestin' thought just crossed my mind" he said, his smile turning in to a grin.  
"Looking at your face... somehow I don't think I'm gonna like it" said Elin, raising a curious eyebrow.  
"Hehe... as often said, two pairs of hands is better then one. I could do with... lets say, a little helper around my shop" said Undertaker, and waited for a reaction.  
Elin looked at him. "At your shop... ya mean..." she said looking Undertaker straight in the face with a suspicious expression. He smirked, simply nodding his head.  
"Would be nice to have someone to talk to who answers" he grinned.  
Elin giggled with a grin. "You always did know how to make me laugh" she said with an innocent smile.

Meanwhile the young Earl stood outside the small, old looking house, looking down at a piece of paper in his hand. "According to this... the woman that lives here is the only person who really knew Mr Howards. She's our last chance." he said, looking up at the butler beside him.  
"Shall we then?" said Sebastian as he knocked on the door.  
The door slowly opened, revealing an elderly woman stood there. "Yes? can I help you?" she asked, eyeing them up and down.  
"I do believe you can" said Sebastian, smiling at her.  
"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, I'd like to ask you a few questions.. if I may" said Ciel as he watched the old woman.  
"About what, exactly?" she asked, frowning.  
"About a gentleman you may know" said Sebastian, giving the young Earl a descreat glance.  
"Oh yeah, what gentleman's that then?" the old woman asked as she crossed her arms.  
"His name was Ernest Howards" said Ciel, his temper now running thin.  
"Oh... him. Yeah, what about him? and what do you mean 'was'?" she asked with a frown.  
"Unfortunatly, Mr Howards is dead.. murdered in fact. So we need as much information as we can collect, to catch the killer." said Sebastian, giving the old woman his most charming smile.  
"Better come in then" she replied, pulling the door fully open and gesturing for them to enter.


	7. Chapter seven

The young Earl watched the old woman as she sat down opposite him, a look of worry on her face.  
"Might I ask your name?" said Sebastian as he looked at her.  
The old woman glanced at him "Oh.. Ethel... Ethel Williams. Now what do you want with me?" she answered with a frown.  
"Let's get to the point then... as I said before, you seem to be the only one who knew this man. We need to know everything you know" Ciel said in a firm tone.  
"I'm not telling you a thing untill you explain yourselves" Ethel grunted, glairing at the young Earl.

Sebastian sat watching Ethel "Of course, you are intitled to an explanation" he replied in his most charming tone, as he smiled at the old woman. "As I explained before, your friend has been murdered and the young Lord here is merely forfilling the task that her Majesty set him" he continued.  
"Her Majesty? You mean a young thing like you works for the Queen?" Ethel replied giving ciel a curious look.  
The young Earl frowned "Let's get to the point, what can you tell us about Mr Howards?" he snapped, crossing his arms in frustration.  
The woman looked at him, a suprised look on her face. "Well.... for one thing, he wasn't my friend. He was more.. well, a client." she said as she began to relax in her seat.  
"A client?" Ciel asked raising an eyebrow.  
Ethel looked at him, frowning. "I'm not a prostitue, before you start thinking it. He came here twice a week and paid me a few quid purely for keeping him company for a while. Guess he was just lonely. See, he never married. Don't think he had family either, and he certanly wasn't the social type. I noticed him sat there all alone one night while in the local pub. Poor bloke looked so depressed, I figured it might be nice to keep him company for a while. It went from there, he offered to pay me simply for giving him an ear to listen." said Ethel with a sigh.  
"Did he ever tell you anything that might help explain what happened to him? Anything that seemed odd?  Worrying?" asked Sebastian, watching the old woman.  
"Not really, not that I can... Oh wait, a couple of weeks back, he was saying something about feeling guilty... something to do with superstision, I didn't understand half of what he said but it was something to do with him believing someone else... Something to do with a woman or possibly to a woman... " Ethel replied, scratching her head.  
"I see" said Ciel as he glanced at Sebastian.  
"I can't really think of anything else... I hope what I given you helps" she said as she looked at Ciel.  
The young Earl stood up "Well, it's a start" he said and looked at the dark-haired butler sat beside him.  
Sebastian stood up and bowed at the old woman "Thank you for your co-operation Madam" he said with a smile.  
"You're welcome" The old woman smiled back as she stood up "Well, I hope you catch your murderer" she said as she let them out.  
The young Earl walked along, a look of frustration on his face. He looked up at the tall dark-haired butler beside him. "Well that was helpful" he said sarcasticly as he rolled his eyes.  
Sebastian looked at him "It's given us a direction" he said, a smirk on his lips.  
"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow in curiousity.  
"It seems our dead friend was a superstisious chap. Perhapes he was a believer of the supernatural..." Sebastian said with a smile.  
"Where are you heading with this?" Ciel grunted as he glanced at the butler.  
"Perhapes we should look in to darker side of things.. Possible cults, reports of black magic or maybe even sacrafices of some sort" replied Sebastian with a smirk.  
"Interesting.." said Ciel as a dark smile crept across his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a strangly uneasy feeling as Elin stood there in the cold room. She looked down at the pale lifeless body now layed out before her. She took a deep breath and sighed "Been quite a while... come on brain.. time to remember" she said as she picked up the scalpel. She pressed the sharp blade against the soft, cold flesh but barely broke the surface. "I can do this... " she thought as she began to feel frustraited, not noticing the dark figure slowly creeping across the room towards her.   
Undertaker stood there close behind her, startling Elin as he slowly reached round and gently rested his hands on hers.  
"I do wish you wouldn't sneak up like that" said Elin, glancing back at him.  
Undertaker giggled then slowly lifted her hands and guided them over the body, grinning as he felt her tense up. He closed her right fingers tight round the scalpel then pressed it down and guided it along, slowly slicing through the almost blue skin.  
"No need to be soo gentle dear. Remember, our guest here can't feel a thing" he said, smiling.   
"I know. it's just.... it's been so long, I..." Elin replied with a dis-heartened sigh.   
Undertaker gently rested his hands on her shoulders, watching intently as Elin slowly sliced in and peeled the flesh apart.   
"There, see... juusst like riding a bicycle, it's aaall right there inside" said Undertaker as he gently tapped a finger on the top of her head. "Have a little more faith in yaself" he said softly in her ear, a smirk slowly creeping across his lips as he felt the heat raidiating from her now blushing cheeks.   
The bell suddenly rang in the front of the shop, drawing Undertakers attention away.   
"Hmmm... a customer" he grinned "I'll leave this guest in yoour loving hands then, my little mischife... " he said as he gave her shoulders a playful squeaze.  
"Oh please don't call me that" Elin frowned shaking her head.  
"Why not? it is what it means isn't it?" he smirked, as he pulled away. "Only in Gaelic... and my mother..." she huffed with a frown.  
"Was obviously a psychic" Undertaker giggled, teasingly.  
"Oh hush" she said, fighting hard not to laugh as she watched the silver haired man head off out to the front.  
  
Elin let out a long breath of relief, her cheeks now a bright red. "Ok.. calm down.... he's gone now.... he's just being annoying.... creepy and annoying.... too close... he got a little too close.. thats all... it's a normal reaction" she muttered as she began working on the ribs.   
Elin stood there quietly for a moment. She took a deep breath, and with the large metal cutters firm in her hands she slowly, one by one cracked the ribs apart.  
She stopped suddenly, the feeling of a cold hand lightly resting on her hip had caused her to drop the rib cage she'd been lifting out.   
"Whyy so jumpy?" Undertaker asked with a smirk.  
"You just startled me is all" Elin grumbled, looking away from him in an attempt to hide the pink tint in her cheecks. Undertaker pulled Elin's hair aside and looked over her shoulder, down at the now exposed organs.   
"Hehehe... it would seem our friend here was quite a drinker. Hmmm.. tell me, do you know how I know?" he asked, grinning. Elin swallowed hard, every muscle in her body tensing as she felt his hand grip tighter on her hip.   
"Eh... oh.. the liver... the liver is dis-coloured. it's a sign of repetative alcohol poisoning" she struggled to answer.  
"Clever girl, hmm.. that also means it's no use to me, which is a shame.. oh well" he shrugged and moved away releasing his grip.  
Elin shook her head "He's just trying to wind me up... just childish teasing... don't take any notice" she thought to herself, not noticing the grin on his face as he stood there watching her.   
  
The young Earl sat there in the drawing room slowly moving the spoon round and round in his cup, a look of deep frustration on his young face.   
"You seem a little up tight this afternoon, is there something on your mind my Lord?" said Sebastian as he placed a plate down on the table in front of him. A large slice of chocolate cake set neatly in the middle.   
"A week.. a whole bloody week since we spoke to that demented old woman, and nothing... we've found nothing!" Ciel snapped, crossing his arms as he flomped back in his seat. Sebastian looked at him, a small smile on his lips.   
"Perhaps not yet, but there is always a thread to be found" he said as he poured the young Earl some tea.   
"Oh really..." Ciel grunted with a disapproving frown.   
"Master! Master!.. this just arrived for you it did!" squealed Mey-rin, tripping over her own foot and tumbling as she burst in to the room, dropping the letter in her hand.  
"May I?" said Sebastian as he bent down and picked up the letter. "Master" he said as he handed it to Ciel.   
He turned around and reached out a hand to Mey-rin, helping her to her feet "We've talked about this before.. haven't we?!" he said firmly, looking at the maid.  
"Yes sir... I know.. don't run when inside the house, I know sir" she replied, blushing with embarresment.   
"Well then, back to work" said Sebastian, gesturing towards the door.  
"Ooh, yes.. of course" said Mey-rin as she made her way out of the room.  
"Imbecile" muttered the raven haired butler as he closed the door.   
The young Earl sat reading through the letter, a curious look on his face.   
"Anything wrong young Master?" asked Sebastian as he aproached him.   
"There's been another one" Ciel replied as he placed the letter down on the table.   
"Another murder my Lord?" said the tall dark butler.   
"Yes, over on Birdcage walk. let's go" said Ciel as he stood up and headed out.  
"Yes, my Lord" said Sebastian and followed him.


	9. chapter nine

The young Earl stood there in the alley, a truley vexed look on his face as he watched the police carry the limp, pale figure away.   
"Another victim... so, our murderer is now a serial killer" he grunted.   
Sebastian placed a hand upon ciels shoulder.   
"As unfortunate as it is... it does give us the chance of a new lead" he said with a smile.

A cold breeze blew and an un-easy feeling suddenly set in around Sebastian.   
"Yoohoo!" came a voice. Sebastian looked around but found nothing.   
"Oh bassy!" the voice called out again. Sebastian looked around again, curiously.   
"Up here silly!" the voice echoed. Sebastian looked up, there on top of the roof stood a tall figure.   
"Oh..fu..." Sebastian muttered, shaking his head as the figure dove off, landing behind him.   
"Mr Sutcliff..." said Sebastian as he turned and looked at the tall red haired man before him.   
"Oh, always so formal" said Grell, as he lent against Sebastian, playfully.  
"Is there something you wanted?" said Ciel with a glair.   
"Oh.. sorry Phantomhive, didn't see you there" Grell grinned "Actually yes, I'm here to collect a soul.... that soul" he countinued & darted to the police cart.  
"But..." Ciel began as he watched the reaper weave his way in close.   
"It can't be helped... " said Sebastian, watching the young Earl. "Hmmm... it shouldn't really get in our way... should it?" said Ciel glancing up.   
"I don't think so young master.. he's simply doing his job after all" Sebastian replied.

The young Earl aproached the police cart, looking at the now covered figure draiped on it.   
"Well, that was interesting" said Grell, his bloody death scythe resting on his shoulder.  
"What was interesting?" Ciel asked as he stood beside the ever eccentric reaper.  
"Hmm? oh, now that would be telling wouldn't it" Grell replied, teasingly as he pet the young Earl on the head.   
"So, do tell" said the raven haired butler as he stood behind them.  
Grell spun round, a grin on his face. "Oh my sweet Bassy, you know I would if I could my love" he said as he opened his arms and flung himself forward at the handsom butler. Sebastian stepped aside, causing the reaper to stumble over and land flat on his face.  
Ciel smirked as he watched the reaper stand up and dust himself off.   
"But I'm afraid that's against company policy" said Grell, flashing the young Earl a glair.

A tall figure slowly aproached the young Earl. "I thought I might find you creeping about out here, Phantomhive. What do you want?" came a familiar voice.   
Ciel turned around, a taunting smirk on his lips. "Commissioner Randall, how nice to see you" he said sarcastically as he waved an envelope in the man's face.   
"So, yet again the Queen's guard dog is sticking his nose in" said Randall with a glair.  
"By order of the Queen herself. Of course if you have a problem with that... I'm sure her majesty would be quite happy to set you straight" the young Earl replied in a snarky tone.  
The commissioner glaired at Ciel "Fine.. but I have no information to share" he grunted, frowning.  
"Oh I'm aware of that, that's why I'm here after all" Ciel smirked as he turned his back to the commissioner and pulled the cover off the body.  
"Hmm... not a mark on him. no sign of struggle either" said the young Earl as he prodded the limp body.  
"The last one was poisoned. perhaps this one is the same" said Sebastian as he looked down at the pale figure.  
"Where did you get that information?" the commissioner demanded, frowning.  
  
The young Earl turned round and looked at the man and frowned. He banged the end of his walking stick down on the floor, hard.   
"Unlike you Randall, we bothered to look in to things properly! We did our homework, so to speak!" Ciel snapped, a somewhat taunting tone in his voice.  
"How dare you!" the commissioner barked, glairing at the young Earl.  
"If you don't mind, we have work to do" said Ciel and turned on his heel, his back now to the commissioner.  
"So you think this might be a serial killer?" Grell asked as he watched over Sebastians shoulder.  
"It would seem so" Sebastian replied as he pulled the victims mouth open and slowly slipped his fingers inside.  
"Oooh goodie, more souls to reap. I really could use a promotion" Grell grinned.   
Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that comment, then shook his head "Oh really.." he muttered, rolling his eyes. Sebastian slowly pulled something from the dead man's mouth "Just as I suspected" he said with a self-satisfied smile as he held the lump in his fingers.  
"What on earth is that?" Grell asked, ajusting his glasses as he looked down.  
"I do believe this is the same plant as was found in the other victim" said the tall dark butler as he placed the green lump in a small bag.  
"Caladium... that's what she called it wasn't it?" Ciel asked as he glanced over.   
"I'm missing something here, aren't I?" Grell said with an awkward smile.  
"Are you still here?" the young Earl grunted as he gestured Sebastian to follow him.  
"Well excuuuuuse me!" Grell replied sarcasticly, turning and walking away. Giving Sebastian one last wink before he disapeared.

 


	10. Chapter ten

The young Earl sat there in his quiet study, relaxed in his chair and reading the newspaper in his hands.  
"What absolute rubbish... the Yard will pump out any old crap to keep things quiet" he sighed shaking his head.  
The study door suddenly flew open "Ciel!" came an all too familiar voice.  
Ciel rested his head in his hand, an expression of clear annoyance. "Lizzy" he groaned.  
  
The pretty blonde stood there, a frown on her face. "Well at least act like you're pleased to see me, you meanie!" she grumbled.  
A look of panic suddenly shot across Ciel's face and he stood up, moving towards her.  
"I am Lizzy... it's just, I do wish you'd let me know beforehand." he said as he forced an innocent, apologetic smile.  
Elizabeth flung her arms around him, squeezing tight. "Oh it's ok." she giggled.  
"Do forgive me for asking milady but, why are you here?" Sebastian asked as he entered the room, tea and biscuits in hand.  
"Do I really need a reason to see my fiance?" Elizabeth huffed, still clinging tight to Ciel. "If you must know... I've missed him.. and, well.. I was bored" she continued with a girly grin.  
  
The young Earl pulled free from her tight grip, taking a deep breath as he straightened his clothes.  
"I do still have a few things schedualed for today but tomorrow..." said Ciel only to be cut off mid-sentence.  
"Ok... tomorrow! We can have a nice long walk.. No, a nice picnic!... no.. no.. Ooh I know, a nice big ball!" Elizabeth squealed. Jumping up and down, clapping her hands in excitment.  
"What!... Ball?... You're kidding me!" Ciel babbled, a look of true bewilderment on his young face.  
  
"Perhaps that isn't such a bad idea young Master." Wispered Sebastian as he lent down to hand the young Earl a hot cup of tea.  
"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, looking up at the raven haired butler curiously.  
"It would be a good way to pick up any information or odd, possible leads that we've missed or over looked so far. An excuse to mingle and talk to particular, possible suspects. People often let things slip when they're enjoying themselves, if you follow my lead Master." Sebastian replied, giving the young Earl an encouraging look.  
  
"You may have a point there." Ciel said quietly then looked over at Elizabeth. "Alright, I could do with a break" he smiled, taking her hand firmly in his. "A ball it is then." he said as he nodded at her.  
"Oh Ciel! you're wonderful!" Elizabeth squealed hugging him tight.  
"I'll alert the servents of the matter and prepare invitations" said Sebastian, giving the young couple an eligant bow before leaving the room.  
Ciel looked at Elizabeth "Well, it might be a good idea for you to go and pick out an outfit for tomorrow's ball don't you think?. A lady must look her best for such occasions." he said, watching Elizabeth as she stood twirling her long blonde bands round her fingers.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at the young Earl with a smile. "You're right.. ooh, you wait and see I'll wear the cutest out fit, I'll be the cutest one there.. you wait and see." she beamed.  
"Mey-rin!." Ciel called, watching the door for the maid.  
"You called, my Lord?" Mey-rin answered, stumbling as she entered the room.  
  
The young Earl rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Take Lady Elizabeth and help her pick out an outfit for the ball tomorrow. If she has nothing she likes here, take her in to town to find something" he said firmly, giving the maid a stern look as he watched her dust herself off.  
"A ball my Lord?" she asked, excitedly.  
"Oh yes, Ciel is throwing a lovely big ball for me! isn't he just wonderful?!" Elizabeth smiled as she took Mey-rins hand, tugging her out the door and down the hall.

Ciel sighed. "That's her out of my hair for a while. Hmmf.. a ball she says.. a good idea he says... certainly not my idea of fun" he muttered, shaking his head as he sat down at his desk.

Sebastian stood in the kitchen, a look of frustration on his face. "How many times do I have to go over this..." he sighed, resting his face in his hand.  
"Sorry Mr Sebastian... it's all a bit much at once." Said Baldroy as he stood there scratching his head, a little confused.  
"I told you, the young Master is hosting a large ball tomorrow. We will need to get things ready and quickly!. We need a large, well vairied buffet. Varied enough to please all sorts, we'll be having many different guests with many different tastes." said Sebastian as he rolled his sleeves up.  
  
"Such as?" asked Baldroy, crossing his arms across his chest. A slight hint of sarcasum in his voice.  
Sebastian glaired at him. "Simple!, a few traditional british dishes, something a little Eastern.. perhaps something a bit European. You often claim you're a good chef, use your imagination man!" he growled as he began rolling a ball of dough ready to make some fresh bread.  
"What about me Mr Sebastian?" came a rather cheerful voice.  
Sebastian turned to see Finny standging at the door, a big grin on his face.  
"Oh for goodness sake" Sebastian sighed as he turned right roung to face him. "I already told you Finny. Both the front and back garden's need mowing, then raking and the hedges need triming. Now get to work" he said as he pointed to the door.  
"Yes Sir" Finny groaned as he headed out to the garden.  
"So much to do... so little time" Sebastian muttered as he went back to his dough.


	11. Chapter eleven

The young Earl looked round the crowded ballroom, the expression on his face far from amused. After an hour of wandering round from person to person and getting little more then hello's and simple light chit-chat, he was slowly becoming more and more annoyed.

"Still think this was a good idea?." He said sarcasticly as he looked at Sebastian.  
"Once things begin to get going, I'm sure people will loosen up... become a little more talkative." The butler replied, glancing down at him.  
"Put some of the more expensive liquor out... that should loosen a few tounges" Ciel grumbled with a frown.  
"Yes, my Lord." Said Sebastian, giving him a small bow before heading off.

"Ciel! Ciel! Come dance with me!." Elizabeth called as she ran towards him, a big smile on her face.  
"Dance?... oh no... Lizzy please.." Ciel groaned, shaking his head.  
"Oh come on now... What's the point of having a ball if you won't dance? Please Ciel.. for me?." She said, giving him her irresistible puppy eyes as she took hold of his hand.  
"Alright." He sighed, following her on to the floor.

  
The sound of loud music filled the ballroom, the sound of constant chattering slowly making Elin's nerves tense up.   
"How boring." She thought to herself as she watched the dancing couples making their way round the floor, not noticing the figure approching her.   
"Aah.. be-still my pounding heart!." Came a strange voice.  
  
Elin turned to find a tall, blonde, finelly dressed gentlemen standing next to her. "I beg your pardon?." She said with a wary expression.   
"Oh heavens above... your beauty! It blinded me from afar.. I must know your name." He said and bent down, kissing her hand.   
"Oh.. eh.. it's Elin.... and you are.. ?." She asked, pulling her hand away.   
"Why my dear lady... I am the Viscount of Druitt,Aleistor Chamber. Surely you've heard of me." He said with a swauv smile.   
" 'fraid not... don't get out much ya see." She replied awckwardly.   
"Then perhaps we should become a little better equainted my lovely... come dance with me." Said the Viscount, reaching for her hand.   
"Oh.. eh.. I.. I do apologise.. please don't think me rude for it, but I'm really not one for dancing.. " She replied as she stepped back.   
"Oh my... such a shame.. oh well." He shrugged and abruptly walked off towards a small group of giggling ladies watching him from across the room.

Elin sat down at the edge of the room, after talking her way out of the grasp of four more random men that had all asked her to dance. "Why can't these guys take the hint... I'm only here to keep on Ciel's good side." She thought to herself, sighing.   
"You! You miss!." Came an unfamilliar voice, a voice with an odd accent.   
Elin looked up to find a tall unusually dressed man with tanned skin and long dark hair standing before her.   
"I am Prince Soma Asman Kadar...and I wish for you to dance with me." He said firmly, a smile on his face.  
  
Elin shook her head. "A Prince no less..... well, eh.. your highness.. please do fogive me.... I mean no offence, but I'm really not too fond of dancing... and these shoes.... are quite uncomfortable." She replied, rubbing her ankle.   
"I insist!... such a beautiful lady should be seen in the arms of a Prince like I." He said with a slight frown.   
Elin sighed, looking down at the ground "No choice." She thought to herself.   
"Prince Soma, may the Master borrow you for a moment? He'd like to introduce you to someone." Said Sebastian as he walked up to him.   
"But I.." Soma began.   
"He was quite insistant about it Sir." Said Sebastian giving Elin a disgrete wink.   
Elin gave him a thankful smile and watched as the butler led the Prince across the ballroom.

Elin made her way to the table in search of a drink. As she stood there she noticed a tiny spider making it's way up the wall.   
A dark smile grew across her lips as a thought crept in to her head.   
Elin then stood across the room from the buffet table, watching closely as people came and went. The smirk on her lips growing in to a devious smile as she watched Elizabeth picked up a cup from the stack, smiling as she lifted the juice filled jug.   
A high pitched scream rang round the ballroom drawing everyones attention. Ciel ran to her "Elizabeth, whats wrong?." He asked as he watched her.   
"Eeeeewww! Spider! Spider! Huge huge spider!!." She squealed as she flug the cup away. She wrapped her arms around Ciel holding tight.   
"Calm down it's gone" He said rolling his eyes in annoyance, he pet her on the head, sighing as he watched the tiny creature scurry away.  
  
Elin stood there watching, fighting hard not to laugh.   
"Naughty, naughty you." Came a familiar voice from behind her.   
Undertaker stood beside her, a huge grin on his face.   
"Hehehe...nicely done my devious little lovely. I do love a good laugh and I must say, I love that mischievious side of yours." He giggled, giving Elin a playful prod.   
"Couldn't help it.... I'm sooo bored." She groaned, frowning.   
"I knooow the feeling love.... these fancy eristocratic dooo's are always such a bore." He said as he grabbed her left hand in his right.   
"Hey!." She squeaked with a suprised look.   
"Cooomme, dance with me.. that should ease the bore, at least for a whiiile." Undertaker smirked as he pulled Elin close, his left hand slowly snaking it's way down around her waist.   
"You.. you know I don't..." Elin stuttered.   
"Sshhh." He wispered as he slowly moved her across the floor, pulling her close against him.   
"Ooh you...!." She huffed resting her head against his shoulder in frustration.

The Viscount stood glairing at the pair. "She refuses to dance with me.. me! And yet she dance's with that demented old coffin maker?!... unbelievable." He growled, a look of anger on his face.   
"Me too! And I am royalty! Where are this womans standards?.. Ciel certanly has some truely odd friends." Prince Soma grunted, his arms crossed and nose in the air. A look of irritation on both men's faces.   
"I do apologise gentleman. Miss Elin isn't exactly a social butterfly like some of the other lady's here. Quite the opposite to be honest. Perhaps she simply felt more comfortable dancing with someone she knows." Said Sebastian as he stood beside them.   
"You mean she knows that creepy old man?." Asked the Viscount looking over at the tall dark butler.   
"Indeed, I do believe they are quite close friends. Hmm.. yes, Miss Elin really is quite a shy young lady." Said Sebastian with a smile.   
"Women... such strange creatures." Said the Viscount shaking his head.

"I do believe we're drawing an audiance" Elin wispered as she glanced around.   
"Let them stare..." Undertaker replied with a shrug. "Let them be jealous." He continued, smirking as he pulled her tighter against himself.   
"Jealous?." Elin said curiously, looking up at the tall silver haired man and catching a slight shimmer of his bright, luminous yellow-green eyes.   
"Of course... to see the dreary oold Undertaker, dancing round with such a loovely lady in his arms... the lovely lady that turned down everyother gentleman who asked her so far." He teased, grinning as he watched her blush.   
"You... you saw that huh?." She said, feeling a little embarresed. Undertaker nodded at her with a smirk.   
"I.. I.... oh.., you know I don't like being gawked at.." Said Elin, looking up at him, a pink tint to her cheecks.   
"Weeell... come on then..." Undertaker wispered as he took her hand, his long boney fingers tightly entwined with her soft delicate ones. "Let's leave the sheep to graze, shall we." He said as he led Elin out towards the doors.   
"Sooo rude.." She giggled as she followed him.


	12. Chapter twelve

The young Earl sat down, now feeling exausted from dancing and wandering round. "Ugh.. What a waist of time." He grumbled as he slipped down in the seat.  
"Something wrong Master?." Said Sebastian as he aproached him.  
"Barely a scrap of information... Drunk or not, if anyone here knows anything, they're not going to tell." Ciel replied, sighing as he rested his head in his hands.  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that Master." Sebastian smirked as he watched the young Earl frown.  
"What? You mean you... How did you get information and I didn't?" Ciel grumbled, frowning.  
"What kind of butler would I be, If I couldn't squeeze at least a little information out of people?" Sebastian replied with a cocky smile.  
"What have you found out Sebastian?." Said Ciel in an almost demanding tone.  
"It would seem young Master, that Mr Howard wasn't the first victim." The dark haired butler replied as he popped the cork from the bottle in his hand.  
"What?!." Said Ciel, an alarmed look on his face.  
"Yes, it would seem the gentlemen at Scotland Yard weren't being quite honest with us. Apparently, there were two bodies found a week before we were involved. A man and a woman, both suffering the same end as Mr Howard." Sebastian replied, looking at Ciel.  
"Any information about them?" Ciel asked, as he glanced out around the room.  
"Not much my Lord.. although, it does seem the victims did know eachother. Something to do with an inccident a few years ago... Unfortunatly that was all I got from the gentleman before he passed out." Sebastian replied.  
"Passed out?." Ciel asked as he looked over across the room, suddenly spotting the slumped man in the far corner. "I know that man.. he works along side the Commisioner. So he lied to us!" he growled angrily.  
"It would seem so, Master." Said the butler, watching Ciel as he glared at the drunken man. The glare changing to a look of concern as he looked back out across the room.  
"What is it Master?." He asked as he poured the young Earl a glass of wine.  
"I don't see Elin anymore." Said Ciel, his eyes darting back and forth.  
"I did see her dancing with someone." Said Sebastian, watching Ciel as the look of worry slowly deepening.  
"Something wrong Master?. You look a little worried, you do" Mey-rin asked as she approached the young Earl and his butler.  
"Mey-rin, did you happen to notice where Miss Elin went?." Sebastian asked in a polite but firm tone.  
"Miss Elin? ooh.. I saw her heading out to the patio, I did. With that strange, long haired gentleman. The one in the odd black robes." The maid replied, pointing over at the doors that led outside.  
"Long hair?... Black robes?" Ciel repeated, an alarmed expression slowly growing on his face. "The Undertaker!." He snapped, looking up at Sebastian.  
"What's wrong Master?. I thought he was a guest, I did." Said Mey-rin as she watched them both push past her.   
"Never mind that Mey-rin, just tend to these guest." Said Sebastian as he glanced back at her. Then followed the young Earl outside.  
"I thought something was wrong, that day in the shop. The way he looked at her." Said Ciel as he looked out across the garden.  
"You think perhaps he's planning something?" Sebastian asked as he followed Ciel outside.  
"With all the strange things he's done in the past..." Ciel replied, his voice trailing off as he spotted two figures disapearing in to the dark garden.  
Sebastian looked at him then followed him as he quietly made his way after them.

The Undertaker stood there by the large tree, teasingly beconing Elin with the crook of his finger.   
She made her way slowly towards the tall dark figure, a shy smile on her lips. As she moved closer, he slipped round the tree out of sight.  
Elin followed after him, the level of curiousity building up inside her. As she peered round the tree, a pair of hands grabbed her pulling her close.   
Elin let out a little squeek as The Undertaker pulled her tight against him, giggling as she felt his hot breath on her ear.   
"Now you're all mine." He wispered, teasingly.   
"I was already yours." Elin said softly as she turned to face the silver haired man, reaching up and gently touching his cheek.   
Undertaker grinned, as he took her hand in his and lightly kissed her delicate fingers. He pulled Elin close again looking down, deep in to her eyes. The two not realising they were being watched.

Elin let out a soft sigh as she rested her head on The Undertakers chest, he smiled as he gently placed a hand on her head.   
"I never thought I'd end up in the arms of a reaper... not like this anyway." She said with a giggle.   
"Oh, that doesn't come 'till later love... muuch later." He replied, running a finger down her back making her giggle.   
"I thought it was against the rules to give that kind of info' out." Elin smiled, glancing up at him.

"It is." Came a voice from behind the tree.  
"Grell Sutcliff, didn't realise you were here?." Said Undertaker as he looked over at the red-haired reaper, a smirk on his lips.   
"Well, a little birdie told me that Phantomhive was throwing some kind of big bash, thought I'd come see for myself... maybe score a dance with that sexy butler of his. Never thought I'd be seeing you here old man." Said Grell as he lent against the tree, watching them. He looked at Elin with a curious expression. "Have we met?." He asked as he moved a little closer.  
Elin looked back at the red-headed man. "Maybe.. I've been meeting alot of people recently." She smiled.  
"Hmm.. I wonder..." Said Grell, raising an eyebrow in interest.

Their attention was suddenly turned back towards the mansion. Two shadowed figures stood peering round the nearby hedge.  
"Well, if it isn't the little Lord and his hilarious butler" Said Undertaker, pulling Elin tight as he watched Ciel slowly make his way towards them, a look of frustration on the young Earl's face.

"I thought you were smarter than this... letting The Undertaker luer you away like this!." Said Ciel frowning at Elin.   
"He didn't lure me." She replied looking up at The Undertaker with a smile.   
"You stupid girl! Don't you get it?. He's not human! He's a shinigami!, a grim reaper!.. It's your soul he's after." The young Earl glared, a mixed expression of both anger and concern.  
"Probably.... but that's inevitable." Elin smirked.   
Ciel looked at her now with a look of pure shock on his face. "What?!." He growled.  
"You knew?" asked Sebastian, suprised.  
Elin nodded at him then looked over at Ciel "Tell me my young Lord.. would you rather hand something so precious as a soul, over to someone you know and trust or to a complete stranger?." She asked, a hint of sarcasum in her voice.   
"Besides, there's more to it than that." She continued, affectionally running her fingers through The Undertakers long hair. A smile growing on his lips as she did so.

"So just why are your interested in Miss Elin?" Sebastian asked, watching the silver haired reaper.   
"I could give you reasons..." Undertaker replied, gently running the back of his long boney finger down Elin's now blushing cheek. "Maybe it's her sweet nature.... her.. somewhat, macabre sense of humour... her youthful looks perhaps..." He said as he looked at her. "Or maybe... her dark, tragic history.... or perhaps it's her simple dis-trust in humans.. that drew me to her." He continued, a slight smirk on his lips as Elin looked up at him. "Among other things." He said with a light giggle. Giving Elin a playful prod, making her giggle too.

"Such revolting behaviour." Ciel muttered looking away from them.  
"True or not... I still can't fathum why such a lovely young lady would settle for such low company." Said Sebastian, snidely.  
Elin turned to look at the butler. "For your information.." She growled, glaring at him. "I enjoy his company.... he makes me laugh.... he makes me happy... he makes me feel... accepted... he..." She said trailing off. Elin turned back to The Undertaker, gently resting her head on his chest as her eyes began to well up. "He... he makes me feel beautiful. A way I haven't felt for a long time." She said quietly.

"What on earth do you mean?. Even I think you're attractive... and that's certainly something coming from me sweety." Said Grell as he stood there lent casually against the tree, watching them all.   
"I agree." Said Sebastian giving the red-head a glance.   
"Oh you wouldn't if you knew the real me.... if you saw the real me." Elin said, glancing back up at The Undertaker.   
There was a look of suspicion on Sebastians face as he glanced back over at Grell, noticing the sudden look of recognicion on the red-heads face.   
"What do you mean?." Said Ciel, raising an eyebrow in curiousity.

"Tell me little Lord, in the time you've known Elin... haven't you ever wondered why she is the way she is? why she's so shy around people?" Undertaker asked as he stroked Elin's head tenderly. "Why she has her hair pulled up round the sides?." He said, gently lifting the hair on the left side of Elin's head up out of the way, reveiling several long scars running across the side of her scalp, each looking like precision cut's. Surgical scars. "Or why she dresses the way she does?. Rarely a piece of bare skin on show." He continued as he slipped his hands down and slowly began to slide Elin's shoul down off of her shoulders, reveiling several more scars across her upper back, some running down, disapering under the back of her dress. Several of them resembling knife wounds.   
The three of them stood there simply staring, a look of shock on each of their faces.   
"And that's it... that look of disgust.. that's what I get, every time. People staring at me like I'm some sort of monster." Said Elin as she turned to face them, reveiling a long scar along her neck and a large one on her upper chest, disapearing down under the edge of her dress.   
"Stupid superstisious humans, what they don't understand... they simply destroy." Said Undertaker as he ran a boney finger along the scar on Elin's neck.   
The young Earl looked at him, then at Elin. "You mean people did this to you?... human people? " He asked in a soft, almost sympathetic tone.   
"Of course human people did it!" she snapped, frowning.   
"But why?." Said Sebastian as he slowly aproached her.

Elin nuzzled back in to The Undertakers arms. "Because I was different... that's why" She said quietly.   
"Unfortuntaly... even in this day and age, people still fear things like magic and the supernatural." Said Undertaker, as he placed his hand on her head.   
"Magic? supernatural?." Said Ciel, confused.   
Sebastian looked at the small figure now snuggled tight in The Undertakers arms. "That day in the park... I should have known then. You weren't gathering those herbs for simple medicinal use, were you. You're a.." He began.   
"A witch!." Said Ciel cutting Sebastian off before he could finish his sentence.   
Elin glanced at him, a look of deep anger in her eyes. "Don't you dare call me that!." She snapped. "Do you have any idea what it's like. To be called... that?!. To be chased down for even the mere claims of it?!... To be attacked for simply following a different religion?!... I am not a witch!. I'm a pagan.. a simple practicer of natural magic!." She growled, giving the young Earl an almost sinister stare.   
A smirk slowly crept across Sebastian's lips. "Well.. I can see why she's so appealing to you." The butler said as he looked at The Undertaker.   
"Even so, I thought it was against the rules for a reaper... even a retiered one, to be so involved with a human." He continued, his voice now in a taunting tone.   
"True.. but then..." Undertaker smirked as he looked down at Elin. "You're not exactly a normal human.... are you love?" He said teasingly. A smirk on his lips as he noticed the look of shock on the young Earls face.

Elin lifted a finger to her lips as a dark smile crept across them. "Sshhh!.. that's a secret." She giggled causing Undertaker to giggle too. "What are you talking about?!." Snapped Ciel, looking back and forth between them.   
Grell suddenly stepped forward, grining at him. "Would you believe me, if I told you this woman already died once?" He said, the grin on his face widening.   
"Twice, actually." Said Undertaker lifting two fingers up in gesture. "What on earth are you talking about?." Said Sebastian looking at Grell with a bemused expression.   
"It's all true my sweet Bassy." Said the red-haired reaper, playfully leaning on the raven haired butler's shoulder. "She died right there, infront of my very eyes." He continued as he walked over to Elin and The Undertaker.   
"Explain!." Ciel demanded, frowning.   
Elin looked at Grell, shrugging. Grell smirked back at her then looked over at the young Earl. "If you insist.... You see, it happened about four years ago. I was at that big hospital in London, the one with all the flashy special departments. Just doing my rounds, so to speak. I went in to the intensive care unit to pick up a particular old fellow there and there she was laying opposite him... such a heavy fever.. as well as those terrible wounds... bloody towels and instruments everywhere and the nurse's all panicing as the poor thing slowly slipped away... or so I thought." He said, a smile on his face.   
"Wounds...? You mean knife wounds?" Ciel asked, looking at Elin awkwardly.   
"A sword... several actually." She replied, nodding.   
"So they..." He said, his voice trailing off.   
"Please, go on." Said Sebastian, looking at Grell.   
"Well, I'd already collected the soul I was sent for and there wasn't anyone else from the department there, so I assumed she was an unschedualed death... so.." Said Grell.   
"So actually, she wasn't dead" Ciel interupted, a slight smirk on his lips.   
"Oh no... she was dead... dead as door nail, her heart had stopped almost ten minutes... it was the look on that sweet young nurse's face when she sat up.... that was priceless!... I couldn't stop laughing" Grell giggled.

"It wasn't really funny.. I had such a headache.. and it's actually quite painful when the heart re-boots itself like that... like being hit in the chest with a sledge hammer." Said Elin, smirking.   
"How is that even possible?!" Ciel barked, glaring.  
"You said twice." Said Sebastian, looking at The Undertaker.   
Undertaker smiled as he held Elin close. "Yeess... about sixteen years ago now... just after the first time I met her. All down to a group of idiotic superstcious humans. They pushed her in to the river. One of their ridiculous, medieval tests.... of course, the poor thing didn't have a chance. The strong current pulled her straight under. She drowned, stone dead when they pulled her out... scared the hell out of the poor policeman when she opened her eyes, coughing up at least a pint of water. I'd never seen so many shades of white." Said Undertaker, bursting in to laughter.

"Sixteen years? You met her sixteen years ago?" Said Sebastian curiously.  
"Indeed I did." Undertaker replied, watching the tall dark butler carefully.  
"Sixteen years? Just how old are you?." Said Ciel, looking at Elin.  
"It's very rude to ask a lady her age" Elin replied, frowning as she turned to face him.  
Ciel glared at her crossing his arms as he waited for an answer.  
Elin rolled her eyes. "If you must know, my rude young friend... I'm thirty-two... almost thirty-three." She said with a huff.  
Ciel and Sebastian stared at her.   
"But... I thought.." Ciel babbled, his sight fixated on the woman.  
"Thought I was younger?." Elin said then shook her head. "I'm flattered, but nope." She giggled.

"You really wouldn't think it, would you?" Said Undertaker, playing with Elin's hair. "Such a baby face... the soft, fair skin... the youthful complexion... beautiful. It's as if the aging process stopped, the day she died." He said, grinning.   
"Who knows, maybe it did." She giggled.

Ciel stared at them. "What the hell are you?." he asked, with a confused expression.  
"To be honest.... I'm still trying to work that one out myself" Elin replied with a shrug.

An awkward silence set in and as they all stood there staring at each other, a light rain began to fall. A light rain that quickly turned in to a heavy down pour.  
"I'd eh... rather you kept this... strange little matter to yourself" Said Undertaker, looking over at the young Earl and the butler as they all made their way back inside.  
Sebastian glanced at him, a dark smile creeping across his lips. "Well..." He began, then noticed Elin smirking at him.  
"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine.... demon!" She said in a teasing tone, winking at the young Earl now standing beside him.

"A glass of wine love?" Undertaker asked, taking Elin's hand as he led her away, across the room.  
Ciel stood there stunned. "She knew..." he said quietly.  
"As I said before Master.. she seems to know more then she's letting on." Said Sebastian, looking down at a now quite vexed Ciel.   
"I wonder what else she's been hiding." Said Grell with a smirk.  
"Indeed." Said Ciel, frowning.  
"Quite a crowd here... tell me Bassy my love, would you care to dance with me?" Grell grinned, fluttering his lashes.  
Sebastian glared at the red-haired reaper. "Certanly not!... I'm on duty." He grunted and walked off towards the buffet table.  
Ciel looked at Grell, a stern expression on his face. "Listen to me reaper, I'll allow you to stay here as long as you behave. Any funny business and I'll have Sebastian remove you!" He snarled.  
Grell looked at the young Earl, a look of shock on his face. "Well you don't have to be rude" He huffed and walked off, disapearing in to the crowd of mingling guests.

"Ciel! .. Ciel, where have you been?" whined Elizabeth as she flung her arms around him.  
"Oh.. I was out in the garden, just talking to some guests" He said as he took her arm in his, leading her to the dance floor.  
As he danced round he re-ran the whole thing in his head. "So she's been hiding things right from the begining... She knew The Undertaker and didn't say anything.. and she was much older then she let on. I knew there was something, but a witch? Surely not." He thought to himself.  
"Ciel? is something the matter?" Elizabeth asked, looking at him.  
Ciel looked back at her and shook his head "No.. no I'm fine." He said quietly.  
"You seem a little distant, a little anxious. Are you sure you're ok? You can tell me." She said with a reasuring smile.  
"It's fine... lets just dance, shall we?" He replied, giving her a forced smile.


	13. chapter thirteen

The raven haired butler slowly entered the quiet room, a filled tray in his hand. "Quite an interesting night, wouldn't you say Master?" He said as he placed the tray down on the desk, the cup and saucer clinking together as he did so.  
"Be careful, would you." Ciel Snapped, resting his head in his hands.  
"Slightly too much wine, young Master?" Said Sebastian, looking over at the young Earl. Ciel frowned at him.  
"It does tend to go straight to your head." He continued with a smirk.  
Ciel glared at the butler. "The wine had nothing to do with it!" He barked, banging his fist on the desk. "It was a long night and the loud music gave me a head ache." He grumbled as he slowly stirred the tea in his cup.  
"Yes my Lord" Sebastian replied, giving his Master a small bow before leaving the room.

The young Earl sat there, an angry look on his face. "Hmmf... if being lied to by the commissioner wasn't bad enough... to find someone I consider a friend is lieing to me too... how the hell did she know about Sebastian?.. And just what is going on between her and the Undertaker. That rediculous reaper with the red hair was right... just what else has she been hiding?." Said Ciel as he rested his head on the desk. "Gah.. just what I need.. more bloody work!" He grumble, his voice muffled against the desk top.  
"Let's take this one thing at a time young Master... Our main objective is to catch the murderer.. preferably before he strikes again. Miss Elin can wait... put it on the back burner so to speak." Said Sebastian as he offered the young Earl a plate.   
"What's this?" Ciel asked as he took the plate.  
"A chocolate cheese cake my Lord. Freshly made" Sebastian smiled as he cut him a slice.  
"But I didn't ask for.." Ciel began.  
"I thought you could use a little boost young Master" Said Sebastian with a nod.  
"You're quite right Sebastian... The case is more important right now." Ciel replied as he pushed the spoon in to the cake. "Mmm... da...infom..ason.. ou.. co'ected.. le's star.. wi.. dat." He mumbled as he shoveled spoonful after spoonful of the soft chocolate in to his mouth.  
"Master.. your manners please. You know better than to talk with your mouth full." Said Sebastian, shaking his head in disaproval.  
Ciel frowned as he swallowed. "Never mind that, just repeate the information you collected." He said as he wiped his mouth with the napkin.  
"As I said last night Master, it would seem that either the Commissioner lied to us or.. his men just didn't see the connection." Sebastian replied as he began putting the used crockery on the tray.  
"Wouldn't suprise me." Said Ciel with a smirk.  
"Yes. The drunken gentleman claimed there were two other victims before Mr Howards. Both with the same out come and from what I could make sense of his babbling, all four victims had known each other in the past. They were all witness to or possibly involved in an inccident a few years ago. Something to do with a woman and a supersticious belief. Whether he ment it was the woman who did something or something was done to her, I'm not sure. He was barely speaking English to be honest. Such terrible behaviour really." Said Sebastian shaking his head.  
Ciel sat back in his seat, an alarmed expression slowly appearing on his young face.  
"Something wrong Master?" Sebastian asked as he looked at him curiously.  
"Did he give any detail at all about this inccident?" Ciel asked looking up at the butler.  
"Only what I've already given you my Lord, why?" The raven haired butler replied.  
"Something to do with superstition and a woman" Ciel said quietly.  
"From what I understood Master, yes." Said Sebastian, watching him.  
"Elin!" Said Ciel, standing up.  
"I beg your pardon?" Said Sebastian, raising an eyebrow.  
"Something that annoying Undertaker said. About Elin. He said she was attacked because they thought she was a witch... you don't think..." Ciel babbled, scratching his head in frustraition.  
"It's certanly a long shot my Lord, but I sopose it is possible." Sebastian replied.  
"We need to speak to her..... preferably without that demented reaper around her. We need to know more about what happened." Said the young Earl sharply.  
"Do you really think there may be a connection Master?" Sebastian asked as he followed him out the study door.  
"Unfortunatly, it's our closest thing to a lead so far." Ciel grunted with a frown. Lost in his thoughts as he made his way downstairs.

Meanwhile; in the small dimmly lit London shop, Elin stood there looking at the coffin layed out infront of her. High quality oak. A fine, even coat of shiney black paint with a silver trim.   
"Quite an impressive piece... beautiful." She said as she stood admireing it. Her attention was suddenly drawn from the large box as she felt five long, boney all too familiar fingers creep up over her right shoulder.  
"Yaknow, it's not very often I come across someone who sees it the way I do." Said Undertaker as he slowly pulled her long hair aside and peered over her left shoulder.  
"Hmm.. such fine workmanship often goes un-noticed... un-appreciated. A shame... it really is a beautiful piece." She replied giving him a sideways glance.   
"True..." Said Undertaker, tightening his grip on her shoulder "But I can think of at least one thing, more beautiful." He said, almost wispering.   
Elin breathed deeply. She pulled away, moving past him towards the door. "Oh really? Such as?" She asked as she slowly made her way across the the room.   
A pale slender pair of hands suddenly grabbed Elin's arms. The Undertaker spun her round to face him, slamming her hard against the tall white coffin lent upright against the wall. A dark grin crept across his lips as he held her hands up above her head, pressing his body tight against hers.   
Elin stared at Undertaker, her heart pounding hard in her chest.   
"Hehehe... silly question..." He wispered, his face now inches from hers.   
"Uh..." She managed to murmer, only to be cut off as his lips gently touched hers. He released her arms, gently running his hands down her sides, then pulled her tight against himself the kiss slowly deepening becoming more passionate.   
Elin gently ran her fingers down through the reapers long silver hair, holding him just as tight.   
Undertaker slowly pulled away, and began gently kissing down her neck. A small smirk crept across Elin's lips quickly followed by a giggle. "You know... you don't have to be so rough." She wispered as she ran her fingers down his back.  
"Hehehe... couldn't resist love.... the look... on your face.... was priceless." He replied between kisses.   
"Yaknow most normal men would simply ask a lady their hand for courting." Said Elin with a giggle.   
Undertaker looked at her, a smirk on his lips. "Yeesss.... but then... I'm not..." He began.   
Elin rested a finger on his lips "Sshhh." She wispered and smiled.  
The bell rang in the front of the shop and voices could be heared.   
"It would seem you have customers." Elin smirked as she played with his long hair.   
"We'll finish thiiiss... matter, later." He grinned and slowly headed out to the shop front, leaving Elin to catch her breath.

The young Earl stood there in the shop, Sebastian beside him. "I need to know where Elin is. She wasn't at home so.." He began only to cut off by a long boney finger pressed against his lips. Ciel frown as the Undertaker smirked at him.  
"So you thought you'd come down here and squeeze the info' out of me." Undertaker grinned.  
"Do you know where she is?" Sebastian asked politely.  
"Uh-uh-uh.... remember, you don't get anything for nothing. Give me what I want and I'll do the same." Undertaker smirked, sitting on top of a coffin.  
"May I Master?" Said Sebastian as he opened the door, gesturing for the young Earl to step outside.  
"Fine." Ciel grunted and walked out, closing the door behind him.  
A sudden burst of laughter rang round the room and Sebastian opened the door.  
"Master, if you please." He said, giving him a small bow.  
"Well?." Said Ciel in a vexed tone.  
"Of course.." The Undertaker replied and moved towards the door behind him. He lent into the next room a clear grin on his face.  
"Hehehe... I think they're 'ere to see you, love" He giggled as he took Elin's hand in his, leading her out.

A suprised look covered the young Earls face, a look that quickly changed to an angry one. "You mean she was here the whole time?!" He barked, banging the end of his walking stick on the floor.  
Elin giggled as she watched him. "Always so angry." She smiled.  
"I've told you before little Lord... you really should watch that temper of yours.... especial infront of a lady." Said Undertaker in a taunting tone.  
"That's it! I know exactly what to get you for Christmas... a sense of humour." Elin teased. The Undertaker stood beside her, bursting in to a fit of giggles.  
Ciel stared at them, tempereraly lost for words. Sebastian looked at him then at Elin. "Laughing aside..." He said firmly, his eyes now fixated on the young woman. "We.. or rather the Master needs to speak to you" He continued.  
"Alone!" Said Ciel, glaring at the Undertaker.  
Elin looked at Undertaker, shrugging. He looked at her and nodded, a smirk on his lips.   
"Ok." She said and walked up to the young Earl.  
Ciel gave The Undertaker one last glare as he led Elin out the door. The Undertaker simply giggled.


	14. Chapter fourteen

There was an awkward silence between them as the three walked along, down towards a small green just opposite the bridge. Elin glanced over at Ciel, a glint of curiousity in her eyes.  
"So, you wanted to talk to me?" She said suddenly, Startling the young Earl.  
Ciel looked at her, a slight frown on his face. "Yes." He replied.  
"Hope it don't take too long, I do have to back at work." She said, smirking.  
"Work?. You mean you work for the Undertaker?" Sebastian asked, looking at the young woman as she sat down on a bench.  
Elin simply nodded.  
"Doing what exactly?" Said Ciel, raising an eyebrow in interest as he sat beside her.  
"Remember that day in the shop? I opened up that body and you asked me 'ow I knew what I was doin' and I told you I'd explain some other time?" Elin asked, looking straight at the young Earl.  
"Yes..." Ciel replied, a look of suspicioun slowly creeping across his face.  
"Well, I guess now's as good a time as any." She grinned.  
"Go on." Said Sebastian, watching her closely.  
Elin glanced at him, then back at Ciel. "See... about sixteen years ago, not long after I lost me mum. I was livin' in Camberwell at the time... and the local hospital was looking for new staff, so I went down in search of work. I didn't have the qualifacations for a nurses job but they offered me a job as an assistant in the mortuary there... for some reason it wasn't a very popular job so they were short on staff." Said Elin as she began curling a long piece of hair round her fingers.  
"Why on earth would you go looking for a job like that?" Ciel frown.  
Elin stared at him, then shook her head. "As I said, I'd just lost me mum. Without 'er there was no means of income in the house. Unlike some folk, my wealthy young friend, some of us have to work to put food on the table." She frowned.  
Ciel looked away from her, an awkward expression on his face.

Sebastian looked at him then turned his attention back to Elin. "Please continue." He said.  
Elin took a deep breath. "Well. Over the few months I was there, I was taught all the full hands on, in's and out's of the job. That's when I met Undertaker." She replied, a light smile on her lips.  
"What was he doing there?" Ciel asked, looking at her.  
Elin looked back at him, a smirk on her face. "What, you don't think the corpses make their way to the shop on their own do you?" She said, laughing. Ciel simply glared at her.  
"He came once a week to collect paticular bodies. Every time he came he'd always take time to stop and talk to me, to see how far along my training had come, and to make me laugh. It was nice to have someone who was actually proud of me." She said with a sigh.  
"So you were quite close friends." Said Sebastian. Elin nodded at him.

"I'd been there for almost three months, almost finished my training. I began to notice a couple of people there were acting weird around me. A couple of my neighbor's were too. I didn't really take any notice at first but one day I over heard two of them talking. One claiming she'd seen me preforming some sort of 'Satanic ritual' and the other claiming something similar. I simply took it as some sort of childish rumour someone had started, as gossiping ladies sometime do when bored." Said Elin as she looked down at the floor. "I should have realised it was a warning... I should have seen it coming." She said quietly as her eyes began to well up.

"What happened?" Ciel asked softly, watching her as he handed her his handkerchife.  
Elin wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. "It happened a couple of days later. I was on my way home from work when I suddenly realised I was being followed, but it was too late. They suddenly jumped me... I don't know how many. Attacking me from all angles. At first they just hit me, calling me 'witch' and 'child of Satan' and other stupid things.. saying I was 'evil' and should be dead.... and then... they dragged me down to the river, bound my arms and legs then threw me in. Their stupid reason being, if I was a witch I'd float... if not then I'd died a 'pure and innocent Christian death.' Stupid superstitious beliefs."

Ciel starred at Elin, a look of shock on his face. Sebastian knelt infront of her, resting his hand comfortingly on hers. "Please.. go on." He said softly.  
Elin looked at him and sighed. "It was all reported but didn't go far. I was moved away, out of London for my own safety... of course, silly me decided to move back to London twelve years later and it happened again. I'd simply been down at the market and I was grabbed.. dragged away.. saying the same stupid superstitious dribble. Hitting me, kicking me... and then, two of them.... swords... they hit me... again and again." She said as she began to cry again. "They left me there to die. Someone obviously found me though, as I woke up in the very hospital I'd worked in." She said quietly.

Ciel looked at Elin, an odd look on his face. "G-go on.." He said.  
Elin let out a sigh. "When I was better.. they let me go. I then moved down here to find work, and of course.. I met you." She said, looking at the young Earl.  
"Is it possible these victims could be..." Sebastian began.  
Elin looked at Sebastian "What?" She said interupting him.  
Sebastian stood watching Elin closely.  
She stared at them both. "You're not implying it's me.... are you?!" She said.  
Ciel looked at her, a suspicious look on his face.  
Elin frowned. "You must be kidding me! ... I thought you were my friend!.. why?... why would you even think something like that?!" She snapped, standing up.  
Ciel stood up. "I'm not implying anything." He said, turning his back to the young woman as he began to smirk.  
"Thank you for your co-operation." Said Sebastian, giving Elin a small bow.  
Elin glared at him then turned away, storming off up the road towards the shop.  
"An interesting story.." Said Sebastian as he followed the young Earl down the road.  
"Indeed... friend or not, Elin is on the suspect list" Said Ciel, heading over to his carrage.  
"Of course my Lord." Said Sebastian.


	15. Chapter fifteen

The young Earl sat in his study, staring out the window. He frowned as the feeling of uneasiness crept over him again. He rested his head in his arms on his desk top and sighed.  
"Something wrong young Master?" Sebastian asked as he entered the room.  
"No." Ciel replied with a muffled voice, his head still in his arms.  
"Come now Master. As the butler of the Phantomhive family, it's part of my job to pick up on these things." Said Sebastian with a smirk.  
"This annoying feeling just won't go away." Ciel grumbled.  
"Feeling a little angry with yourself Master? A little guilty perhaps?" Said Sebastian, a hint of sarcasum in his voice.  
Ciel looked up at him, glaring. "What!" He growled.  
"Miss Elin poured her heart out in full trust to you this afternoon." Said Sebastian, watching his young Master.  
"Shut up!" Ciel snapped, frowning. "She's still on my suspect list!" He growled.  
Sebastian smirked at him. "But you now feel you should have gone about it a different way." He replied.  
"I... I supose I should have sat on it, until I was sure. She seemed quite angry. She certenly isn't going to talk to me for a while" Said Ciel, leaning back in his seat.  
"It would seem a simple explanation may be in order. Perhaps a small apologie?" Said Sebastian.  
Ciel looked at him, then back out the window. "I supose you're right. We won't get anymore information out of her otherwise." Ciel replied, standing up.

Elin sat on the edge of her bed, slowly brushing her long hair. A feeling of both anger and dismay flowing round inside her. She stood up taking a deep breath, doing her best to calm herself. Elin slowly walked towards the vanity in the corner, a smile slowly crossed her lips as she placed the hairbrush down and looked in to the mirror. "Hmm.. perfect" She said quietly, she then headed over towards the bathroom, her long silky nightgown flowing behind her.  
Sebastian stood below outside, watching the finely curved figure as she walked past the window. His attention was suddenly drawn away as he noticed something pass over him but as he blinked it disapeared. "Strange... very strange" He muttered.

A dark figure stood on Elins balcony, a dark grin on his face as he slipped in through the window. Elin entered the bedroom, a smile crept across her lips as she noticed the item laying on her bed. "Hmm... calla lily." She said as she picked up the soft white flower. "Beautiful... considering it's dark connections." She said as she pressed the flower to her lips, discretely glancing back as the tall dark figure crept up behind her.  
"There's beauty in everything, love... even in death." He wispered in her ear, taking the flower as he turned Elin to face him. He gently ran the flower down her cheek. He slowly traced it down her jaw line, then down her neck, resting it in her cleavage. The Undertaker stood there looking deep in to Elin's eyes, a seductive smile on his lips.

A shadowed figure stood on the balcony. Sebastian looked through the window, a look of shock on his face as he realised what he was witnessing.  
Undertaker slowly ran his hand down her side, resting it on her hip. His lips gently touched hers and he smiled as he felt Elin reach up, carefully lifting his hat off. She gently brushed his fringe aside, looking deep in to his bright yellow-green eyes.  
"That's better.." she said softly, smiling.  
Undertaker kissed her, a gentle kiss that slowly became a very passionate one. His tounge gently caresing hers. Elin ran her fingers down through his long silky silver hair as he ran a hand down her back. He slowly moved his other hand down her back, her dress dropping to the floor. He quietly giggled as he gently untied the ribbon holding her tight, lacey corsette up.  
"Not so fast..." Elin wispered and began to remove his long dark robes.

Sebastian looked away, diving off the balcony and landing beside the young Earl.  
"What's going on? What was that?" Ciel said quietly, looking up at the window.  
"It would seem it's not quite an appropreat time to bother Miss Elin." Sebastian replied, looking at him.  
"Tell me what's going on! That's an order Sebastian!" Ciel growled.  
"Yes, my Lord." Said Sebastian with a sigh. "From what I've seen... it would seem the phrase 'close friends' is an understatement. Miss Elin and the Undertaker are.... well, let's just say it's a matter for when you're older." He continued, looking away from the young Earl.  
"What do you...." Ciel began, a suprised expression suddenly on his face. "You mean..." He wispered, a clear pink tint in his cheeks.  
"Shall we.." Said Sebastian as he gestured Ciel to walk away. Ciel nodded.

Undertaker let out a light giggle as he pulled Elin close, holding her tight against his bare skin. He gently layed her on the bed and began to giggle again.  
"Soo beautiful.... not even my finest of corpses could compare." He said as he lightly ran a finger down her thigh.  
Elin reached up and slowly pulled him towards her. "Always such a tease." She giggled.  
He kissed her tenderly as he slowly moved on top, his cool skin, pressed against hers. Elin giggled as he kissed her neck, slowly moving futher down with each kiss.  
She took a deep breath as Undertaker slowly ran his hand down, gently caressing her breast. He ran his hand down futher, gripping her hip and kissed her passionatly feeling her back tense up as he slowly pushed inside.

Elin groaned as his body moved against hers. Gripping hard, she ran her fingers down his back. Her nails digging in deep.  
Undertaker flinched as he felt the sudden shot of pain, making him push back harder and in turn making her groan louder.  
Elin looked up in to Undertakers eyes, gripping his shoulders tight as she breathed heavily. She let out a soft mermer as she closed her eyes tight, pulling him close.  
"Sshhh.." He wispered and kissed her passionatly muffling her heavy groan. "Not yet..." He wispered in her ear, pushing back harder as she arched her back.  
Elin let out a long groan, gritting her teeth hard together and squeazing him tight "Mmm...." He murmerd, breathing hard as the sweat ran down his back. "Tha... that's.... it..." He groaned letting out a long deep breath.

Elin looked up at Undertaker, panting heavily as she slowly ran her fingers through the long silver hair she adored. He looked back at her, smiling.  
Undertaker let out a soft sigh as the two lovers lay there in the dark. Elin laying beside him, her head resting on his chest. He gently stroked her cheeck with his long boney finger and smiled as he watched her fall asleep, snuggling tight against him.  
"Sweet dreams my pretty little living dead doll" He wispered as he closed his eyes.


	16. Chapter sixteen

  
Gray clouds began to gather over London, a sharp chill blowing in with them and as the light through the large study window began to dim, a distant rumble of thunder could be heard.  
The young Earl sat there at his desk, his head filled with conflicting thoughts.

"Such vulgar behaviour.." He said as he shook his head.  
"Master?" Said Sebastian looking at him as he placed a tea filled cup down infront of his Master.  
A look of disgust crept across Ciels face. "I know some women prefer older men but that's just...." He said, his voice trailing off.  
Ciel looked up at the raven haired butler with an odd expression. "Just how old is the Undertaker?" He said, a hint of curiousity in his voice.  
Sebastian stood thinking for a moment then shrugged. "I'm not quite sure myself young Master, but going by things I've heard some of those annoying reapers say.... He's at least a couple of hundred years old." He replied.

"Things such as?" Ciel asked as he lifted the cup to his lips.  
"Hmmm... that work obsessed, perfectionest reaper with the dark hair. I believe his name was William. He said something about the Undertaker being a quite highly respected 'legendery' reaper. That he judged people such as Marie Antoinette. Who died in 1793. As well as the soposed Robin Hood... stories of whom list back as far as the thirteenth century." Sebastian replied.  
Ciel stared at the butler in shock. "If that's true, it would make him... at least five hundred years old!" He said, slumping back in his seat.  
"Indeed." Said Sebastian.

The sound of click clacking boots on hard wood drew both the Earl and the butler's attention towards the study door. The door opened and a figure stumbled in, doing a rollypolly as she hit the floor.  
Sebastian let out a disapointing sigh. "How many times do we have to have this talk Mey-rin." He groaned as he helped the house maid to her feet.  
"I'm sorry Mister Sebastian, really I am but it's very important, it is." Said Mey-rin bowing at the butler.  
"Important?" Said Ciel, watching them.  
"Oh.. eh.. sorry Master...eh, yes.. it was a phone call. Something about another incident down in London. They weren't too detailed about it, just that you needed to know." Said the Maid.  
"Are you serious!.. who told you this?" Said Ciel as he stood up.  
"Oh... eh, I forgot to ask a name." Said Mey-rin blushing with embaressment.  
"Did they say where?" Sebastian asked as he watched her.  
"Oh... it was.. eh.. oh oh that's right, it was Denver... no.. Denmark.. Denmark Hill.. not far from the station they said." Mey-rin said with a grin.  
"Denmark Hill? ... that's in Camberwell" Said Ciel, looking at Sebastian.  
"Not far from Kings College Hospital." Said Sebastian, raising an eyebrow.  
"Let's go." Said Ciel, heading for the door.

The rain began to fall as the young Earl made his way down to the scene of the crime.  
"So it's true.. there's been another one." He said as he looked down at the limp figure layed out on the floor.  
"I knew it wouldn't be long before you showed your face, Phantomhive." Came a voice from behind him.  
"Nice to see you too Comissioner." Ciel smirked, putting up his umberella as he turned to face him.  
"Like a ravenous raven in the hunt of fresh meat. The first hint of death and you're there." Said Randle, snidely.  
Sebastian looked at the Commissioner, a dark smile on his lips as he heard these rather ironic words. The Commisioner looked at him, an uneasy expression on his face as a loud rumble of thunder sounded over them.  
Ciel smirked as he watched the two men. "Like it or not Randle, I'm here to do my job." He said, then turned back to the now covered body.

Ciel looked down at the body. "So.. what do you know about him?" He asked, glancing at the Commissioner.  
Randle glared at him, sighing as he looked down. "Tch.... his name is Edward Leydon. Age 62." He grunted, looking away from the young Earl.  
"Is that all?" Said Ciel, looking at Randle.  
Randle frowned at him "A widower.. and retiered orderly." He replied.  
"Retiered orderly? from Kings?" Ciel asked as he walked past the Comissioner, drawing his attention from the body and from Sebastian.  
"Yes." Randle replied, watching the young Earl suspiciously.

"So we now have a fifth victim..." Said Ciel, descretely watching Sebastian as he knelt down and checked the body. A smirk crept across the butler's lips as he tucked something in his coat pocket.  
"What do you mean fifth?" Said Randle, frowning.  
Ciel smirked as he looked at the Commissioner. "Simple... The first two vicitms found down on Belvedere road... The one found on Westminster Bridge Road... The one found on Birdcage walk... and now this one, on Denmark Hill." He said, a self-satisfied smile on his face.  
The Comissioner stared at him. "Where did you get that information?! That information was top secret!" He barked.  
Ciel frowned. "As I've said before Randle... We do our homework." He grunted, turning on his heel and heading over to Sebastian.  
The butler smiled. "I do believe we have all the information we need, my Lord." He said, giving the young Earl a small bow. "Thank you for your co-operation Comissioner." He said politely, then turned and followed Ciel as he walked away.

The young Earl sat quietly in the carrage as they made their way home.  
"Something on your mind, young Master?" Said Sebastian, watching him.  
Ciel looked at the raven haired butler. "No... so tell me what you found." He said sharply, glancing out the carrage window.  
"As we suspected Master, this one came to the same strange end. Although, I did find something else." Sebastian replied as he reached in to his pocket, pulling a small clear bag out.  
"What is it?" Ciel asked as he looked at it.  
Sebastian smiled as he handed the bag to him. "It would seem to be hair." He replied.  
"Hair?.. human hair?" Said Ciel as he held the small bag in the air, staring at it.  
"Indeed, but not the victim's. I noticed it in the vicitm's clasped fingers. It's possible this one fought back." Said Sebastian.  
"Well, now we need to find out who this hair belongs to." Ciel replied, handing it back to the butler.

Sebastian knocked lightly on the study door. "Master, I have your tea and dessert" He said, then waited for a response. "Master?" He said again as he opened the door. A smile crept across his lips as he looked in to the room. "Oh really master... fallen asleep in your desk chair again." He said with a light chuckle as he approched the slumbering youth.  
"Young Master, time to wake up." He said as he gently tapped the young Earls shoulder.  
Ciel stired, opening his eyes. "W--what?" He murmered.  
"I've brought you your tea and dessert, Master... and you really shouldn't doze off like that, so late in the day... you won't sleep tonight." The butler smirked.  
"Shut up." Said Ciel as he reached for the cup. "So.. any progress with the last victim?" He asked, as he lifted the cup to his lips.

"From what I've gathered young Master, it would seem this one is indeed connected to the others." Sebastian replied, handing the young Earl a plate full of cake.  
"Go on." said Ciel as he tucked in.  
"Yes. According to my findings, all five victims were involved in the same incident. two of which were also reported to have been involved in a similar one several years before. Like with the more recent one, the charges were dropped and the matter was... shall we say, brushed under the rug." Said Sebastian, watching the young Earl for a reaction.

Ciel looked at him, a slight smirk on his lips. "It all seems rather familiar... don't you think?." He said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Yes, it does seem to fit together.. but if you ask my oppinion Master, I think it fits together a little too perfectly." The raven haired butler replied.  
"You think someone's trying to frame her?" Ciel asked, curiously.  
"Indeed, my Lord." Sebastian nodded.  
"What brought you to that conclusion?" Said Ciel, relaxing in his seat.  
"Simple, young Master. One point being, the fact that miss Elin sat and shared her deepest secrets with you. Even knowing full well who you are." Said Sebastian.  
"But the sob story may have been an attempt to confuse us, to make us see her as a victim rather then the suspect." Said Ciel as he stood up, walking towards the window.

"I thought that too at first my Lord, but judging by her behaviour.. even just in her voice, it seemed quite genuine. I don't believe it was an act. Then the fact that she was so offened.. so upset, when I simply implied she was suspected." Said Sebastian, watching the young Earl closely.  
"Hmmm... I sopose you could be right. She'd have to be a bloody good actress to fool you Sebastian." replied Ciel, turning to face the butler.  
"But who would want to frame her for such heinous act?." He continued, sitting back in his seat.  
"Who indeed." Said Sebastian with a slight smirk.


	17. Chapter seventeen

The young Earl fidgeted as Sebastian helped him pull his coat on. "Are you certain about this, Sebastian?" He asked, looking up at the butler.  
"Indeed my Lord. If I'm right, the best course of action would be to find out who would want to do such a thing. The best way to work that out is to ask the very person involved. We need to ask miss Elin if she has any enemies she's aware of, anyone with a grudge or particular dis-like towards her." Sebastian replied as he opened the door for his Master.  
"And if she doesn't?" Said Ciel, stepping up in to the waiting carrage.  
"If she doesn't, then we know it's either an outsider or more likely someone from her past." Said Sebastian, pulling the door closed.  
"Wonderful... more paper work." Said Ciel, rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
Sebastian watched him then shook his head, smiling.

A suprised look covered the young Earl's face as he climbed out of the carrage. "What the hell are we doing here? I thought we were going to talk to Elin." He said as he looked up at the dimmly lit, all too familiar shop front.  
"Indeed my Lord, and as you may recall.. miss Elin has been working here." Sebastian smirked.  
Ciel sighed, frowning. "Shall we then?" he said, gesturing for Sebastian to open the door.

The shop was dark and eerily quiet. "Un..." Ciel began, his voice suddenly muffled as Sebastian put his hand across his mouth.  
He looked up at the butler, glaring as he pulled the butlers hand away.  
Sebastian looked at the young Earl, lifting a finger up to his lips. "Sshh." He said quietly and pointed to the door at the back of the room.  
As the two of them moved closer, voices could be heard. Ciel watched as Sebastian peered through the tiny gap in the door.  
As he looked he could see Elin sat up on a counter and the Undertaker stood infront of her, his hands resting on the counter either side of her and his face inches away from hers.

The Undertaker smiled at Elin. "You know wot I want." He said in an almost seductive voice.  
Elin sighed. "Now?" She said quietly.  
"Oh, good grief. In a funneral parlor of all places." Sebastian thought to himself as he watched.  
"Come on.." Said Undertaker as he brushed his long silver bangs aside, his luminous green eyes now staring deep in to Elins dark blue ones. "Pleeease?" He wispered.  
"How can I resist those hypnotic eyes... ok, come close" Said Elin as she ran her fingers through his long hair, a smile on her lips.  
Sebastian shook his head, reaching to push the door open.  
"Ok... Why doesn't a chicken wear pants?" Said Elin.  
Sebastian stopped, listening intently.  
"Why?" Said Undertaker, watching Elin closely.  
"'cos his pecker's on his 'ead." She grinned.  
Undertaker giggled, shaking his head. "Not bad, but you know wot I really want... come on, give it ta me." He smirked.  
Sebastian stared. "All that build up, for a joke?.. I thought he was..." He murmered.  
"Oh, Ok... but don't say I didn't warn you." Said Elin, wagging a finger.  
"Come on, come on!" Said Undertaker excitedly.  
Elin took a deep breath. "What's hot and hard and comes at night." She said trying to keep a straight face.  
"What?" Undertaker smirked.  
"A long shit after a good curry." She grinned.  
Undertaker burst in to a fit of laughter. "Another.. Another!" He cackled.  
Elin rolled her eyes. "Ok.. Last one." She said as she watched Undertaker giggle.  
"What's a condom and a coffin got in common." She said with a smirk.  
"W-What?" He wheesed.  
"They both hold stiffs but one's cummin' and one's goin'." She giggled.  
Undertaker stared at Elin, a smile slowly crept across his lips. He fell to the floor, now laughing so hard he was holding his sides in pain.

"Well, I never thought I'd hear such obscenities coming from your mouth miss Elin." Said Sebastian, pushing the door open.  
Ciel stood behind him, struggling hard not to giggle.  
Undertaker looked up at them. "Why little Lord Phantomhive... I didn't hear you come in." He grinned.  
Elin giggled, looking at the butler. "Yes, my appologies... I didn't realise we had company." She said with a smile.  
"Yees... well now, how can I help you?" Said Undertaker as he stood up, dusting himself off.  
"Actually, it's miss Elin we needed to talk to." Sebastian replied, looking at her.  
Elin pointed at herself. "Me?.. why?" She asked, curiously.  
"Shall we take a walk." Said Sebastian, gesturing towards the door.  
"Oh no ya don't, not this time butler. My lovely li...eh.. apprentice, came back in pieces the last time you took 'er for a talk... not somethin' I wish ta witness again. Anythin' you've got ta say, ya can say infront of little ol' me." Said Undertaker firmly as he gently took Elin's hand in his.   
Ciel frowned, looking away from them. "Fine." He growled.

The four of them sat together on the randomly placed coffin's.  
"So... what did you want to talk about?.. keep in mind young Lord, your not exactly in my good books." Said Elin as Undertaker handed her a beaker full of tea.  
Ciel looked at her, a slight frown on his face. "Yes... well. 'uh-hem'.." He said, looking over at Sebastian.  
The butler nodded then looked at Elin "The young Master has re-analysed everything and come to another conclusion. Unfortunatly, it does still involve you miss Elin." Said Sebastian, looking at her.  
"Go on." She said, looking at both the butler and the young Earl suspiciously.  
"With all the pieces put together, it would seem that either you're lying to me.. or someone is trying to frame you." Said Ciel, staring in to his beaker of tea.  
Elin glared at him, the urge to snap back building up inside her.  
"Since you seemed so very sincere and honest when you told us your story... and were quite obviously feeling truly hurt when you realised we suspected you.." Said Sebastian glancing over at the Undertaker.  
"We came to the conclusion that you were innocent." He continued.  
"Yes, so we need to know if you have any enemies you're aware of. Anyone who would wish to hurt you." Ciel grunted.  
"Can't say I know of any. Don't really know anyone round here... and I don't think I've ever pissed anyone off to that sort of level. Not purpously any way." Elin said with a shrug.   
"Elin's not exactly what you'd call sociable, ya see. More, the quiet type." Said Undertaker as he sat beside her.  
"Explains why you like her." Ciel muttered.  
Elin stared at the young Earl, over hearing him. She frowned. "Hmmp.... So, why on earth did you suspect me anyway?" She said, looking at the butler.  
"From what we've fathumed, it's possible each of the victims may actually be the very people who attacked you all those years ago. So you can understand why we suspected you." Said Sebastian as he glanced at the young Earl then looked back at Elin.   
"A-are you... serious?" Said Elin, dropping the beacker in shock.   
Ciel looked at her and nodded.  
"I.... I think I'm gonna be sick." She said, turning pale. Undertaker put his arm around her, giving her a comforting hug.  
Sebastian watched her as she rested her head on Undertaker's shoulder. He then looked at Ciel, who nodded at him.  
"Well... it seems we've gathered all we can from you. It's time to get going." Said Ciel, standing up.  
"Thank you for your time... and your understanding." Said Sebastian giving the now stunned Elin a small bow. The two then headed out.  
"Well?." Said Ciel as he watched the butler close the shop door behind him.  
"I think she looked genuinly shocked." Said Sebastian as he pulled the carrage door open.  
A smirk crept across Ciel's face. "An interesting touch, Sebastian. Heh... to be honest I didn't think she could go any paler." He said, then chuckled as he climbed in.

meanwhile in the shop, Elin sat nuzzled close to Undertaker. A look of shock still on her face.  
"It's ok, at least it's done with." He said, holding her tight.  
Elin sat there silent. She took a deep breath, then looked at Undertaker.  
"Come on." He said as he stood up, taking Elin's hand in his. "I'll close up early and we can go for a wander." He continued, pulling Elin to her feet and in to his arms. Elin looked up at him, a light smile now on her face. "Wanna hear a silly joke?" She said.  
"Certainly." Undertaker smirked.  
"What did the toaster say to the bread." She said, her eyes staring in to his.  
"What?" He replied with smile.  
Elin gripped the front of Undertakers robe as she stood on tip-toes, her lips now close to his ear. "I want you inside me." She wispered.  
A seductive smile crept across Undertakers lips as he ran his fingers down Elin's back, pulling her tight against him as looked at her.


	18. chapter eighteen

The bright light of the full moon flooded in through the large study windown as the young Earl stood there gazing out. Once again, his mind over flowing with confusing and conflicting thoughts.  
"It's getting awfully late young Master" said the raven haired butler as he slowly approached him.   
The young Earl snapped from his thoughts, startled. "Would you please not sneak up like that?!" he barked as he turned to face the butler.  
Sebastian looked at him, a smirk on his face. "My deepest apologies my Lord, I asure you Master I did knock but when you didn't answer, I asumed prehapes you'd fallen asleep" he said as he tidied the rather messy desk.  
"Far from it. I was simply thinking" Ciel huffed as he sat down in his seat.  
"Obviously some very deep thoughts, Master" said Sebastian as he watched the young Earl slump down in his chair.  
"I still think she's more involved than she's letting on. She's still hiding something" said Ciel, looking up at the butler.  
"What do you mean Master?" replied Sebastian curiously.  
"All the leads so far... it's all too easy. too convieniant. Something doesn't quite add up" said Ciel as he turned and glanced back out of the moonlit window.  
"So, you think we've missed something along the line?" Seabastian asked as he walked across the room and slowly pulled the curtains closed.  
The young Earl frowned at him and stood up. "Maybe... or maybe, we've been purpously led astray" he said as he headed towards the door.  
"You still believe miss Elin is lying to us, my Lord?" said Sebastian as he walked along the darkened hallway and led Ciel upstairs.  
"Perhaps" the young Earl replied as he entered the bedroom.  
"It may very well be possible young master, but I suggest it might be better to re-analyze it all in the morning. With a fresh pair of eyes and a clear mind" said the butler as he tucked Ciel in to bed. "Goodnight Master" he said quietly, blowing out the candle as he left the room.

  
Elin stood quietly in her room. a piece of paper clasped tight against her chest as she looked in to the mirror infront of her. "I could really use your advice right about now, you wily ol' hedgewitch" she thought to herself, a light smile on her face as she glanced down at the small family picture sat on the side. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and sighing as she shook her head.  
"Something wrong love?" came a voice as she felt his cold hands slip up, gently coressing her shoulders. The Undertaker turned Elin to face him, slipping a long boney finger under her chin and lifting her head up, looking deep in to her eyes.  
Elin looked at him and sighed. "Do you think he was serious?" she asked softly.  
"About what dear?" replied Undertaker as he pulled her closer.  
"About those people being the same one's who..." said Elin, her voice trailing off as she rested her head against his chest.  
"Hard to say my love, Phantomhive is a cunniving young one and that butler of his is just as devious. I wouldn't worry too much for now, lets see what the 'morow brings" said Undertaker and kissed her on the head.  
Elin tucked the piece of paper back in her draw and smiled as he slowly led her towards the bed. She giggled as he snuggled close against her and gently kissed her neck "In the mean time..." he said in a seductive voice, slowly running his long cold boney fingers up and down her thigh. "Let's concentrate on something a little more..." he continued, leaning in close. "Shall we say.... up lifting" he wispered in her ear, grinning as he saw her glance down and giggle.

 

The young Earl stired, sheltering his sleepy eyes as the bright light shinned down on him.  
"Ah, I see you're awake Master" said Sebastian as he pulled the curtains open.  
"What time is it?" Ciel asked as he sat up and stretched.  
"jJust turned 5:45 my Lord" replied the butler as he rested a tray upon the bed. " I brought you something to help waken you Master" he said, giving a small bow.  
"A tad bit earlier then I asked Sebastian" said Ciel sarcasticly, giving the butler a stirn look. "I asume you have a good reason" he continued as he lifted the hot cup to his lips.  
"Indeed I do my Lord." said Sebastian as he watched the young Earl take a sip.  
"Blaah! This is coffee you idiot!" Ciel spattered, a look of disgust on his face.  
The raven-haired butler watched, doing his best to hide his smirk. "As I said my Lord, something to waken you" he said, a hint of amusment in his voice.  
"Well it better be a bloody good reason.. for your sake" Ciel growled and took another, some what reluctant sip.  
"I just recived message that yet another body has been discovered. according to the source, the murder happened an hour or so ago. My apologiges Master but I felt it was something that really couldn't wait" said Sebastian as he began laying out fresh clothes for the Earl.  
"I suppose you're right Sebastian, the fresher the evidance the better. You're sure this body was the same as the others? Not just a random chance one?" asked Ciel, climbing out of bed and pulling off his nightclothes.  
"Indeed my Lord. The body is currantly being held by Scotland Yard's high priority homicide unit" replied the butler as he helped Ciel finish dressing.  
"Where was the body found?" said Ciel, taking one last look at himself in the mirror.  
"I believe it was Herne Hill road Master" replied the butler as he opened the door for the young Earl.

The two made their way down the quiet hallway, lit only by the lamp that Sebastian held in his hand.   
"Hmm.. Herne Hill road?... I recognise that name" said Ciel, breaking the eerie silence as they walked through the dark mansion. An intrieged expression on his face.  
"Yes my Lord. it's in Camberwell" said Sebastian and pushed the main doors open, stepping aside as he let the young Earl pass.  
"Camberwell?" Ciel repeated climbing up in to the waiting carrage as he thought about it.  
"Yes my Lord. not too far from the hospital" said Sebastian, a smile creeping across his lips as he saw the stunned look flush across the young Earls face.  
"And not far from where Elin is currently living" said Ciel, staring at the raven haired butler sat opposite him.  
"Quite the coincidense don't you think?" said Sebastian giving his Master a wink.

The young Earl stood in a cold dark room watching as Sebastian pulled the sheet back, uncovering the pale lifeless body.  
"I really should report that guard outside. To take such a cheap bribe and so easily, it's disgusting" said Ciel with a look of disaprooval on his face as he glanced back at the now closed door.  
"Under different curcumstances my Lord, I'd agree with you but it was a nesecery move to gain access without being noticed... so to speak" said the butler as he examined the body as best he could in what little light he had.  
"I"m aware of that, thank you. Now, what have you found?" said the young Earl in a stirn tone.  
"Well young Master, according to this.." replied Sebastian as he flicked through the paper now in his hand. "Her name is.. eh, was Melissa Harlington. Aged 47 and a nurse at... well, no suprise there really" said Sebastian, placing the paper back on the table.  
"Kings. What about the body?" asked Ciel, glancing back at the demon butler as he moved towards the door.  
"It's all exactly the same as the others my Lord, no marks on the outside but a swollen, blocked throat" replied Sebastian and slowly pulled the sheet back over the body.  
"Well then, perhapes we should pay a certain friend a visit... If she's even home" said Ciel sarcasticly and the two made their way out.

Sebastian stood there in the deathly silent street, glancing up at the window above as the first glimmers of sunlight began to slowly rise above the buildings. A smile creeping across his lips as he quietly opened the front door.  
"Unbelievable.. Who leaves their front door unlocked in a place like this?" said Ciel, following the tall dark butler inside.  
"Oh... I wouldn't say it was unlocked Master?" Sebastian smirked, giving a wink and flashing a small metal pick as he tucked it in to his pocket.   
The young Earl smiled at him "I'll just pretend I didn't see that, shall I?" he said and the two quietly made their way upstairs.  
"What exactly should we be expecting here?" he wispered, looking up at the butler.  
"I'm not quite sure my Lord. after all.. For all we know, miss Elin could simply be fast asleep in her bed" Sebastian said quietly, resting an ear to the tightly closed door.   
"But then again, she could be in there, disposing of any evidence connecting her. Now would you stop stalling already" said the young Earl, pushing Sebastian aside and gripping the door handle.  
"But Master I.." said Sebastian, resting his face in his hand and sighing as he watched the young Earl gently push the door open.

A look of shock covered Ciels face as he peeked in to the quiet, darkened room. Sebastian slipped his hand over the young Earl's eyes and kicked the door open hard, startling the occupants inside.  
"I do apologise for the iconvinient time young miss.. But the young Master was quite insistant we came" said Sebastian, smirking as he watched Elin scramble pulling the bed sheet high over her bare body.  
"How.. the hell.. did you get in 'ere?" she squeeled, trying to catch her breath.  
"I dooo believe it's what ya call, breaking an' entering love" said Undertaker, moving closer to her as he smirked at Sebastian.  
"Yes well.. as I said miss Elin, the young Master was quite persistant" replied the butler.   
Ciel pulled away from Sebastian, giving him a look of disapprooval. "It seems there has been another murder" he said firmly, looking away from Elin and trying hard not to blush.  
"So you thought you'd come all the way down 'ere to check on me?.. How sweet.. Or should I say, how typical?" said Elin giving them both a rather disgruntled look.   
"Miss Elin I.." Ciel began, his voice trailing off as he struggled to find the words to say.  
"Well next time I suggest you at least knock" said Elin as she nuzzled close in to Undertaker and rested her head on his chest. He slipped his arms around her, Knocking the cover off of her bare back as he did so and revieling the deep scarring scattered right across it.  
The two stared at her for a moment both temporarily lost for words.  
A devious smile crept across Undertaker's lips as he watched them. "Beauuutiful.... don't ya think? like an artist's canvas. Such a detailed visual story, so dark.. so tragic.. filled with such deep emotion.. " he said, slowly running his finger down Elin's back. The young Earl looked away, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes.  
"Heh... ya should see the other side" Undertaker smirked, looking down at Elin "But then... as generous a man as I am, I'm not one to share somethin' that special.. heh heh... that's for my eyes" he grinned as he traced his finger over the pale, fading scar that ran across her neck . Elin giggled, looking up at him.  
"Well.... perhapes we should be going" said the young Earl awkwardly, turning his back to them.  
"Indeed. Well, miss Elin... if you happen hear anything else on the matter.. might you let us know?" said Sebastian giving Elin a small bow. "And again, I do apologise" he said as he hurried Ciel out the door.  
"Well that was a rather strange encounter" said Undertaker relaxing on the bed as he heard the front door shut.  
"I get what you were saying about cunniving" said Elin, glancing at him.  
"What do you mean love?" the reaper asked, pulling her close to him.  
"He was hopin' to catch me in the act... so to speak. He's still convinced I'm the killer" she replied, running her fingers through his long silver hair.  
"A couple of hours earlier my love and 'e would have caught you.. or should I say us, in the act. Albeit..... nooot quite the one 'e was hopin' for" he grinned, giving her a tickle.  
"Oh, behave" she giggled.

Sebastian looked at Ciel as they sat in the carrage. "Still so sure she's our suspect?" he said in a teasing tone.  
"Shut up" said Ciel, crossing his arms in frustraition. "How could she... I mean.. Why?" he muttered as he looked out of the window.  
"For the same reason all couples do I suppose... After all young master, how do you think you got here?" Sebastian smirked.  
"Very funny" Ciel huffed, frowning as he looked back out the window. A frown that suddenly turned in to a look of curiousity as the carrage began to move. As the carrage pulled away Ciel noticed something outside. A short glimps of a dark figure stood behind a tree close to Elin's house, watching them. A figure that Ciel was sure hadn't been there before.  
"Is something wrong Master?" asked Sebastian as he tried to determin the expression on the young Earls face.  
"No.. No it's nothing" replied Ciel, dismissing the raven haired butler's concerns. "And so... the plot thickens" he thought to himself, tapping his foot impatiantly as the carrage rode along.  
"You seem rather tensed up master, might I ask why?" said Sebastian as he watched the young Earl gazing out the window, the carrage rattleing and rocking as they rode along roughly surfaced road.   
"It's nothing" Ciel replied with a slight frown.  
"Very well master, though they do say, sharing your thoughts can offten ease the tension" said Sebastian, incouragingly.  
"I still think it's her but I'm starting to think that perhaps it's not just her alone" said Ciel, glancing at the raven haired butler.  
"Do enlighten my lord" said Sebastian, a disapointed look on his face as he watched the stubber young Earl.  
"That hair you found in the victim's hand... I had it analysed. It's not a perfect match but it's close enough." said Ciel, ajusting his coat.  
"You mean to miss Elin my Lord? but what makes you think she had an accomplice" Sebastian asked curiously.  
"As we pulled away from the house earlier, I noticed a figure standing outside. I'm quite positive they were watching us" Ciel replied in a sharp tone.  
"I see. So it's possible there's someone else doing the dirty work for her. Is that what you're implying my Lord?" said Sebastian, raising an eyebrow in interest.  
"That's exactly what I'm implying. Sebastian I want you to keep watch of Elin's activites for the rest of the day and you are to alert me immediately if you find anything. That's an order!"  
a dark smile crept across Sebastian's lips as he gave the young Earl a small bow "As you wish, my Lord" he replied and dissapeard from the carrage, leaving Ciel alone.


	19. chapter nineteen

Elin stood in the cold, quiet back room and took a deep breath, a self-satisfied smile on her face as she finished up her work. "There. all done" she said softly as she pulled a sheet over the pale body infront of her.  
"Such beautiful craftsmanship" came a familiar voice as a figure moved across the room towards her. "I think I better keep an eye on you... I just might be out of a job" the Undertaker grinned as he rested an arm around her shoulders.  
"Oh, I'm not that good. not yet anyway" she giggled, glancing up at him.  
"That's a matter of oppinion my love" said Undertaker proudly, ruffling her hair playfully. "Now, I have a rather special customer arriving shortly an' I'm a little short on a few essentual supplies. Be a dear won't you and pick up a few things for me" he said and handed Elin a small piece of paper.  
"Of course" she replied, smiling.  
A dark figure stood hiden in the back of the shop, just out of sight, watched as the Undertaker followed Elin towards the door.  
"Remember love, tell 'em that the Undertaker sent you and make sure that chap at the medical supply place gives you the decent stuff. Bugger pulled a fast one last time. That batch 'e gave me was useless" he said. Elin nodding as he opened the door. "And dooo be careful" he added, kissing her gently on the cheek and hurrying her out.  
As the Undertaker made his way across the shop floor he felt an all to familiar presence. "Back again sooo soon butler? It's not often I see you round 'ere without your young Master" he said loudly, a smirk on his lips.  
Sebastian emerged from the dark corner he was hiding in. "A shamefull display if ever I saw one" he said tauntingly.  
"There's no shame in love" said undertaker with a shrug. "So, what can I do for you?" he added.  
"Actually, it was miss Elin I wanted to see" replied the raven haired man. "So if you'll pardon me" he said politely and headed out the door.  
"I've got my eye on you butler" said the undertaker as the door slowly closed.

An odd feeling crept over Elin as she made her way across town. A constant feeling of being watched. The odd feeling continued as she collected the last item on her list, quickening her pace as she made her way back to the shop. "I don't like this.. not at all" she thought to herself, a slight feeling of relief as the shop front came in to view.  
"You seem a bit flushed love? Are you alright?" said Undertaker as he stepped away from the door, letting Elin inside.  
"I'm fine. Got a little spooked is all, got the strangest feelin' I was being followed. O'course.. there was nobody there when I looked. Just got meself a bit wound up" she smiled, handing him the basket full of goods.   
"Hmmm.. The streets of London can 'ave that kind of affect on people sometimes. Come, I'll make a drink.. It'll ease ya nerves" said Undertaker, taking a descrete glance out the window as he ushered Elin towards the back room.

The young Earl stared at the tall dark haired butler as he stood there infront of his desk. "You spent a whole twentyfour hours watching her and you're telling me you found nothing" he snapped angrily.  
"Nothing unusual my Lord. Miss Elin simply went about her normal daily work. Sorry if this disappoints you young Master but I'm afraid it's true" replied Sebastian, giving his master a bow.  
"Bloddy useless" huffed Ciel, banging a fist on the desk as he stood up. "I'm going to end this game of ring around the rosie once and for all. No matter what, I will prove to you that I'm right!" he snapped and stormed out of the room.  
Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "Oh really.. Children are always such stubbern creatures" he said as he followed the young Earl outside.   
"Master Ciel! Master Ciel!.. please wait!" cried Mey-rin as she chased after them, stumbling as she reached the waiting carrage.  
Sebastian reached out, catching the maid before she fell. "How many times...." he sighed, shaking his head in disapointment as the maid stood tidying herself and turning red with embarrassment.  
"What is it Mey-rin?" Ciel groaned, climbing in to the carrage.  
"A message Master, you were sent a message" she said excitedly.  
"And what, pray tell, is that message, Mey-rin?" said Sebastian, stirnly.  
Mey-rin looked at him, a panicked look on her already blushing face. "Oh eh.. The message was.. eh.. Oh that's right, the message was 'There's been another one' Yes it was" replied Mey-rin, clapping her hands.  
"Another one? Did they say where?!" Ciel demanded, staring at the maid.  
"Oh.. eh.. Briskem... No.. eh, Brixton.. yes, Brixton road.... that was it. Eh, Master.. another one what?" said Mey-rin awkwardly.  
"Never mind that now, just get back to work" said Sebastian as he climbed inside the carrage.  
"Ooh.. of course sir" Mey-rin replied, giving him a small bow and scurrying back inside.  
"Shall we?" said Sebastian, glancing at the young Earl as he pulled the door closed.  
Ciel looked at him and rolled his eyes, giving a small nod.  
Sebastian knocked on the roof of the carrage. "To Brixton road my good man, quick as you can please" he called out to the driver then sat down opposite the young Earl.

  
The sun slowly began to set over London as Ciel stood there watching the police lift the body up in to the cart. "How many is that now?" he asked as he glanced up at the tall dark haired butler stood beside him.  
"I do believe that's seven now Master" Sebastian replied quietly.  
"What have you found out about him?" Ciel asked as he watched the police cart rattle off up the road.  
"Mr Johnathan Barkley. aged 53. Un-married... and a retierd part time mortuary technician" replied Sebastian, giving the young Earl a nod.  
"Let me guess, at Kings. Yes?" said Ciel and shook his head.  
"Indeed my Lord" said Sebastian, gesturing for them to take their leave.  
"Seven different people in seven different locations.. But all connected." said Ciel and scratched his head, thinking for a moment.  
"Indeed, it would seem the victims all had something in common." said Sebastian, nodding his head.  
"Not just the inccident. Think about it, from Birdcage Walk all the way to Herne Hill, there is one thing running right through it all." said Ciel, smirking as he glanced up at the butler.  
"I believe that would be the train line. Well spotted Master" said Sebastian with a smile.  
"Don't patranise me Sebastian, I'm well aware you already knew. Any how.. minus the change of a train or two, that line conviniently run's all the way up to the hospital. The very hospital that the victim's are all connected to" added Ciel.  
"So we now have a starting point, a way of access and escape, a mode of transportation and a possible motive but still.." said Sebastian as he watched the young Earl.  
"But how do we make the last connection" said Ciel, turning and begining to walk away. as he walked along, something caught his eye. He looked across the road and saw an all too familiar figure making her way off up the road. "Elin?" he muttered and head off after her. "Where is she? She was right infront of us.. I could see her" he said, panting as he tried to catch his breath.  
Sebastian looked around them, spotting the shapely figure now stood on the opposite side of the street. "Over there my Lord" he said, heading across the almost empty road, the young Earl close behind him.  
The two made their way down the darkening street in hot persuite Ciel stopped suddenly "Wait... Where did she go?.. She was right there" said Ciel, stamping a foot in frustration. Sebastian turned around to see the young woman now stood behind them.  
"Persistant little thing ain't ya?" she teased, giving them a wink.  
"How the hell?.. You were.." Ciel stuttered, staring at Elin. "What is going on? Just what the hell are you?!" He damanded as he glared at her.  
Elin smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know" She giggled and turned her back to them.   
As Elin went to walk away Sebastian dashed forward, stepping in front of her. "I think young lady, it's high time we had a talk" He said as he took her arm firmly.  
Elin glared at the butler. "Release me this instance!" she growled.   
"He'll release you when you start telling us the truth" said Ciel as he walked up to them, banging his walking stick on the floor firmly.  
"Yaknow little Lord.. She's alot stronger then you may think" Came a familiar voice. Sebastian turned to see the silver haired reaper approaching them. Elin smirked again as she pulled her arm from Sebastian's tight grip.  
"What are you doing here, like I knew to ask.. and what do you mean?!" Ciel barked, frowning at the reaper.  
"Still haven't worked it out, have you little Lord. I'm rather dissapointed" said Undertaker, watching the young Earl, an amused look on his face.   
"Then perhaps you'd be so kind as to explain" Said Sebastian as he grabbed Elin, his arm now wrapped tight across her chest, holding her arms down stopping her from escaping.   
A dark smile crept across Elin's lips as she slowly lowered her head. Undertaker looked at her then at Sebatian "Oh I'd think twice about that if I were you, butler" he said smirking.   
Sebastian looked at the Undertaker, raising an eyebrow curiously "Oh, wh..." he began, stopping suddenly as a sharp pain shot up his arm. Elin sank her teeth deep in to his arm, causing the butler to let go. She giggled, wiping a tricle of blood from her lips as she ran over to Undertaker   
"Oh, didn't I mention?.... She bites.. hehehe" he grinned as he held Elin's hand tight in his.  
The young Earl stared at Elin as she grinned at him. "Her eyes.." he muttered, a look of shock on his face.  
Sebastian stood beside Ciel, holding his arm in pain. Glancing down at the young Earl as he heard him. The raven haired butler looked over at Elin, as he stared at her he saw the bright-luminous gold rings now shining round the edge's of her dark blue eyes.   
"Still not worked it out?" she teased, giggling.   
Undertaker pulled her tight againt him then stared at Ciel. "Well, I did tell you she wasn't a normal human... didn't I?." he smirked.  
"You're.... you're a..." Ciel stuttered and took a step back.  
"A reaper!" said Sebastian, watching the young woman as she grinned at him.  
"'alf reaper, actually." said Undertaker, gently stroking Elin's cheek.  
"B..but... you're alive. You're... human" Ciel stuttered, a stunned expression on his face.  
"In a technical sense, I guess.." Elin smirked, giving a little shrug as she giggled.  
"But I didn't think it possible!" Said Sebastian, suspitiously.  
"Noorrmally my amusing butler, you'd be quite right. But under the right sircumstances... " Said Undertaker, waving a finger.  
The four of them stood there for a moment in silence, simply staring at each other. None of them noticing the dark figure now stood in the ally behind them.  
"Hmm... and there I was thinking the fact you were courting a five hundered year old reaper was strange enough." Said Sebastian, shaking his head with a disaprooving expression on his face. Again breaking the awkward silence.  
Elin and Undertaker looked at each other, then both burst in to a fit of giggles. Elin took a deep breath as she calmed herself. "Well, if you knew anything of love you'd know it knows no bounderies. Whether it be Age, ethnicity, gender... none of it matters." She said, smiling at the young Earl.  
Ciel frowned "Tch.... So this is the big secret you've been keeping all this time?!" he said, sounding a little disapointed.  
"You're the one who convinced yaself I was your killer.. Not my fault if the Queen's guard dog decided to go chasing his tail" replied Elin, shrugging.  
"If that's so, then why are you here?!" snapped Ciel, glaring at the young woman.  
"If ya must know, I'm quite friendly with the owner of the local pub. 'Is wife buy's quite alot of my goods... Guess it's more a case of wrong place wrong time" she replied in a snide tone, crossing her arms.  
"Then why did you run?" said Ciel, giving her a suspicious look.  
"'Cos I knew if you saw me you'd go jumpin' to conclusions.... again" said Elin sarcasticly and frowned.  
"If this is all true miss Elin.. don't you think it would have been much easier if you'd just been honest with us in the first place.. Things being the way they are, I'm sure the Master would have understood." said Sebastian, glancing at Ciel as he glared at him.  
"Well, now you know.. Happy?" said Elin, turning her back to them, still frowning.  
"Not really. It means I've spent the last two weeks waisting my time." the young Earl growled.  
"Hmmf... Your fault not mine." said Elin shaking her head.  
"And at that, I suggest we go our seperate ways." said Undertaker, taking Elin's hand as he began to pull her away. "I do believe we had an evening planned... Oh and by the way little Lord... do feel free to stop by with that butler of yours... I can always do with a good laugh.... heheheh." He continued, laughing as he led Elin away.

"Damn it!.. I was sure..." Ciel grunted as he turned round, heading towards the waiting carrage.   
"It would seem we're back at square one, Master." said Sebastian as he followed the young Earl.  
"I'm glad you're finding it all so amusing" said Ciel sarcasticly.   
Sebastian stopped suddenly, turning round looking back at where they'd come from.  
"Sebastian.. What are you.." Ciel began, stopping mid-sentence as he saw the butler lift a finger to his lips.  
"Ssshh." he said quietly then pointed ahead of them. The two watched as a dark figure emurged from the ally, slowly heading down after the strange couple.  
Ciel nodded to Sebastian and the two followed.

Elin looked up at Undertaker as they walked along, a smile on her face. "Well.. that was an interesting reaction. Not quite what I was expectin'" she said softly.  
"If you ask me my love, the little Lord seemed a tad disapointed" Undertaker grinned.

"Things really do go in circles, don't they." came an unfamiliar voice.  
Undertaker turned to look as a cloaked figure walked towards them.  
"That was quite a bold statement to make back there. I do believe your grandmother said something similar... just before the village idiots killed your grandfather." He continued, lowering his hood as he looked at Elin.

"Do pardon me for askin' but, who might you be?" the silver haired reaper asked, staring at the tall auben haired man.  
Elin stared at him, a shocked look on her face. "No... It.. it couldn't be..." Elin muttered. Undertaker looked at her curiously.  
"Dad?.." she said softly, taking a step away from him.  
"Dad?!" wispered Ciel as he quietly watched them.

"Ahh my mischevious little pixie...look how you've grown." he smiled, looking the young woman stood infront of him up and down.  
"Don't you call me that!" Elin growled, glaring.  
"It would seem the gentleman is miss Elin's father?" Sebastian said quietly, a hint of suspition in his voice.  
"Lorcan Mckenzie" Said Ciel, watching him.  
"Indeed my Lord" replied Sebastian as he moved a little closer.

"Elin, please..." said Lorcan as he attempeted to approach her.   
Elin nuzzled back as Undertaker pulled her tight in to his arms, comforting her. "All these years... you've been alive, all these years and never not once 'ave you bothered to contact me?!... Your own bloody daughter?!" She shouted angrily, tears begining to stream down her cheeks.  
"Elin, I...." he began. looking down at the ground shamefully.  
"And mum.... you didn't think to contact her?!... Do you even realise what you did to 'er?!. You... you destroyed 'er!..... You left us... left me, to struggle... to suffer!... You just took off.... without so much as a bloody word!" she snapped. then turned, burrying her face against Undertakers chest.   
Undertaker rested his hand on Elin's head, looking over at the strange man.  
"You're wrong." he replied as he watched the silver haired reaper gently stroke her head.  
Elin lifted her head, looking at him. simply staring.  
"There were reasons.... and your mother.. your mother knew. You have to believe me sweety.. I had no choice!!. It was the only way to keep you safe.... Well.... some good that did huh?" he said as he looked away from her.  
"Wh.. what do you mean?" said Elin, looking at him.  
Lorcan sighed, shaking his head. "You're all grown up... I guess it's finally time you knew the truth.. You have a right after all" he said, looking back at her.   
"I'm listening" she replied as she wiped her tears away.  
Lorcan took a deep breath. "It was so long ago now... almost twentyfour years. You were still such an innocent little thing." he said softly, his eyes now looking straight at Elin's.  
"Ya'see, I often headed down to the pub after work.. to sort'a unwind. One night I was sat there by meself and just out of chance, I over 'eard a group of local drunks talking... Or should I say plotting, to come after you're mother... and you... Some dribble about witchcraft. Guess the bastards didn't realise I was there... I 'eard it all. Naturally I was straight on defence mode... a good husband... good father should protect his family right?" he said, looking down at the ground again.  
"Go on" said Undertaker, watching him closely.  
"At the end of the evening I stood outside, waited for 'em... approached 'em as they walked along.. made it clear I knew about their little plan. Of course, it all turned in to a fight and already being angry... and a little drunk, I lost it. A side of me came to the suface that I'd done my best to keep tucked away. By the time I came to me sense's... all three men were dead. Unfortunatly it had all been seen, police had already been alerted and everything. So.. I panicked" he said, a look of true shame on his pale face.  
"You went and did a runna, didn't ya?" said Undertaker.  
"I 'ad no choice.. I couldn't stay there.. they were lookin' for me... the police.. the local folk... if they'd found me... if I'd just gone 'ome.. they would 'ave... 'sigh' I.. I couldn't let anything happen to me girls.... so I said me goodbye's... and..." he said as a tear ran down his cheek.  
"And you left us.... without a hint... without a wisper that you were still alive... Nothing!. My mother just couldn't cope.... barely sixteen and I was left all alone, left to fend for meself!" she said as Undertaker gently wiped her tears away.  
"Not as alone as you might think, love" said Lorcan, watching Elin.  
"What?" she said, feeling a little confused.  
"I might not have been there beside you pet... but I was still there.." he replied.  
"Care to explain?" Undertaker asked as he felt Elin tense up in his arms.  
Lorcan looked at him then back at Elin. "The extra bit of money your mum always seemed to have at the end of the month... I sent it to her. That expensive looking dress you got for your twelth birthday, but ya mum refused tell you how she could afford it... It was from me. Every time I got paid, I sent 'alf of it home. And that letter..." he said, a smile on his lips as he saw the shocked look on her face.  
"Letter?.... but.... that was from mum... she left it for me.... I found it after I..." said Elin, her voice trailing off.  
"No... it was from me.. I told ya mum to give it to you, when you were old enough... I didn't count on... well.." he sighed.  
"You knew... everything that happened to me..... you knew.. and you did nothing?" said Elin a hint of anger in her voice.  
"I wouldn't say that." said Ciel as he approached them.  
Lorcan began to back away from the young Earl.  
"Why the bloody hell are you still 'ere?... And more to the point... What do you mean?" said Elin, frowning at the Phantomhive boy.  
"Care to explain Mr Mckenzie? Or should I?" said the young Earl as he stepped closer.  
Lorcan looked at Elin, a sad expression on his face. "Please... forgive me..."  
"I knew you were involved somehow Elin... " said Ciel with a self-satisfied smirk.  
Elin stared at Ciel. "What?.." she asked as she looked over at her father, a sudden feeling of realisation slowly sinking in.  
"The man before you miss Elin, is the very man we've been searching for, all along." said Sebastian as he gave her a some what simpathetic nod.  
Elin stared at her father. "Tell me he's wrong" she said, her eyes welling up again.  
Lorcan looked at Ciel "Surely you understand... those lunatic's.. those.. those monsters!!. What they did.. to my little girl. They.. they deserved to be punished" he growled.  
"So you hunted them all down, one by one. Women and men and you killed them... using herbal methods in an attempt to make it seem natural." said Ciel.  
"Quite the smart young lad aren't you?." said Lorcan, a dark smile on his lips.

Undertaker watched him, his arm tight around Elin as he slowly began to pull her away. Elin looked up at him, a confused look on her face.  
"Don't much like the look of this, love" he wispered in her ear.  
"I'd think you of all people, would understand.... Phantomhive. Seems that beloved queen of yours, really does have a tight lead on you.. little guard dog." Lorcan smirked, taking a step towards the young Earl.   
Sebastian stepped forward, blocking his path. "So you're admitting it?!" he said as he carefully watched the auben haired man.  
"I denie nothing... nor do I regret it. I just wish my daughter hadn't been so caught up in it" he replied, a smirk on his lips as he looked at the butler.  
"Then it's over." said Ciel, a smug look on his face as he tapped his walking stick on the cobbled floor.  
"Oh I beg to differ." said Lorcan as he reached inside his cloak.

"Don't do this.. please.." said Elin, staring at her father as she pulled away from Undertaker.  
Lorcan glanced back at her. "The day you were born I promised your mother I'd always protect you.... no matter what. I will not break that promise!" he replied as he drew the long blade out, his eyes now firmly on the butler.

"How incredibly noble of you. Although rather inacurate don't you think" said Sebastian, the shiney silverwear gripped tightly in his hands.  
"Not that it's going to help you now." he continued, a dark smile on his lips.  
"Scary talk for a mere butler... or should I say, demon!" Lorcan replied, his eyes now a luminous green glow.

"So you're the reaper... " said Ciel, staring.  
"Half reaper to be precise." said Sebastian, smirking. "Well then... lets see if you're as good as a 'real' one" he continued, a hint of sarcasum in his voice.  
A look of anger crossed Lorcan's face as he launched at the butler, the blade pointed straight at him. Sebastian dodged him, flinging a knife at the auburn man as he moved.   
Elin stared. "No.. stop! please....." she began, her cries muffled as Undertaker gently rested his hand across her mouth.  
"It'll be over soon." he said softly as he glanced up at the nearby roof. Tears began to run down her cheeks as it all finally sank in and as she turned to rest her head on Undertaker chest, she noticed the shadowed figure dive off the roof, landing behind them.

Lorcan dodged and swung, swinging his sword as the butler ran past him. The blade catching his arm.  
"Not a bad aim." said sebastian, holding his now bleeding limb. He ducked as the auban man swung again, attacking from behind.  
Lorcan cried out in pain as the sharp blades hit him deep in the back, he turned, thrusting the sword hard at the butler. The long blade penetraiting Sebastians gut. He looked at Elin as he hit the cold cobble stone floor. "Elin... I... I... please..... forgive m..." he said as he passed out.   
Elin ran over shoving Sebastian over as he stood there pulling the sword out. She knelt down, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You.... you fool!" she said softly, looking up as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry sweety." came a familiar voice.  
Elin looked up to see the tall, red haired reaper stood beside her.  
"It's time." said Grell as he reached his hand out, helping Elin to her feet.   
"I... I understand." she said, looking at Grell "I'm.. I'm glad it's you" she wispered as she hugged him tight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ciel snapped, glaring at the red-head.  
Grell smirked at the young Earl "My job, obviously" he said sarcastcly, rolling his eye.  
"C'mon love.." said Undertaker as he took Elin's hand. "Ya don't need to see this." he said as he began to lead her away.  
"Wait.." she said quietly, glancing over at Sebastian.

Elin walked up to Sebastian, paying no attention to Grell as he grinned, running his sythe straight through Lorcan.  
"Miss Elin.. I.." Sebastian began, stopping suddenly as Elin's hand colided hard with his face. he stood there, a stunned expression on his face.  
"What the hell was that for?!" Ciel snapped, staring at her.  
Elin glared at him "He knew... He knew and yet he allowed it to come to this!" she growled.

Ciel stared at the butler. "Is this true Sebastian?!" he asked as he looked at the raven haired butler.  
"Indeed it is, master." said Sebastian, moving closer to the young Earl.  
"Explain yourself!." Ciel snapped angrily.  
"You see my Lord, I put the peices together some time ago. The odd connections, the locations and of course miss Elin's somewhat colourful past, all led to one conclusion. The location's all of which, not far from the very hospital miss Elin worked in... the very hospital she.. 'died' in. Each victim connected to the that very hospital and each and every one of them connected to each other by a specific inccident... both inccidents, matching the discription of miss Elin's. and then of course the missing father. It was all quite clear." said Sebastian, smugly.

"And you didn't think to inform me?!" Ciel snapped, glaring at the butler.  
"My appologies Master, but I had to be sure first." he replied then looked at Elin. "And you too miss... I'm sorry that it came to this, but I had no choice. He was your father, yes... but he was also a dangerous killer." he said, giving Elin a small bow.  
"I.. I know.." she said softly.   
"Such a shame... A good man and a loving father... who simply lost his way." said Grell, his blood soaked sythe resting on his shoulder.  
"His cinematic record..." said Ciel, looking down at the body.  
"Hmm.. I supose, in the begining it was understandable... But he let all the anger and hate consume him, and slowly became the very thing he was fighting against. Too bad, shame really. He would have made a good reaper." said Grell with a shrug.   
"Speaking of which sweety, they are always looking for new recrutes" he added smiling as he looked at Elin.  
"I'll think I'll keep it on the maybe list for now.. If that's ok with you" she replied with a small smile.  
Grell grinned at her then looked over at Sebastian "Well my beloved bassy, I'm afraid I must leave you.. Such a busy day ahead and all" he said and winked.  
Sebastian rolled his eye "Oh good grief" he muttered as he made his way past the red-haired reaper, towards Elin as she turned to walk away. "Leaving so soon" he said as he stepped infront of her.  
"I think she's been through enough for now, don't you butler? Being accused of being a murderer, sharing information she'd rather not have, finding her long lost father and then witnessing him die... Show at least a little simpathy hmm?" said Undertaker as he stepped between Sebastian and Elin.  
"Perhaps he's right.. for now" said Ciel, gesturing for the butler to come to him.  
"You alright love?" said Undertaker as he pulled Elin close to him, watching as the young Earl drape Sebastians long coat over the body.  
"Do I really need to answer that?" replied Elin as she reached up, gently running her fingers through his long silver hair.  
"Why don't we go find something to eat, leave young Phantomhive to clean up his own mess" said Undertaker as he slipped an arm around her waist, leading her away.


	20. chapter twenty

An awkward level of silence hang in the air as Elin stood there looking down at the freshly filled grave infront of her. "Perhaps not quite the funneral I'd hoped but still.." she said softly as she leant down, resting a small bundle of lilies on top of the soft dirt.  
"Well, due to surcumstances love.." said Undertaker as he stood beside her, the dirty shovel resting on his shoulder.  
"You're lucky you even got that" came a familiar voice from behind them. The young Earl walked up beside Elin, looking up at her face.  
"Like it or not he was a murderer and most people wouldn't approve of a proper funneral" said Ciel as he looked at the gravestone.  
"At least his back beside my mother" Elin sighed, resting her head on Undertakers shoulder. He slipped an arm around her, gently kissing her on the head.  
Ciel shook his head and turned around, walking away from them.  
"Is that it then" said Elin as she watched him.  
"For now I suppose... though I'm quite sure we'll be crossing paths again" replied the young Earl, glancing back at her as he stopped.  
"That a fact?" said Elin,raising an eyebrow in interest.  
"What, we haven't really fallen out over all this have we?" he teased, smirking.  
Elin shook her head, a light smile on her lips. "Even though you were covinced I was a killer.. You pick some stange friends I'll say that at least" she replied.  
"I suppose it runs along the lines of.. keep your friends close but enemies closer" said Ciel as walked down the path, heading towards the awaiting carrage and Sebastian.  
"Charming" said Elin rolling her eyes.  
"Such a strange young man" said Undertaker, taking Elin's hand tight in his own. "Come on love, a grave yard is no place for such a lovely young lady to hover around in" he said with a smirk.  
"Have something in mind?" she asked as she watched him curiously.  
"Perhaps" he replied, pulling her close as they made their way out of the graveyard.  
"Wanna hear a joke" said Elin, glancing up at the retierd reaper.  
"Always my love" he grinned.  
"Four Catholic ladies are sittin' having tea together. The first one tell's her friends "My son is a Priest. When he enters a room everyone calls him 'Father'.   
The second Catholic woman chirps "My son is a Bishop. Whenever he walks in to a room everyone calls him 'Your Grace'.   
The third Catholic woman says smugly "My son is a Cardinal. Whenever he walks in to a room people say "Your Eminence".   
The fourth woman sips her tea in silence, the first three give her a subtle "Well?" she replies "My son is a gorgous 6'2, hard bodied stripper. When he walks in to a room people say "Oh.. my God". Heh heh heh" she giggled, watching for a reaction.  
Undertaker stared at her, a smile slowly creeping across his lips. He burst in to a fit of giggles making her laugh too.  
"You're terrible, you know that?.. Such a naughty little thing. I love it!" he said, catching his breath. "Come on you little mischief, lets go find ourselves a little fun" he grinned.  
"Sounds interesting" she giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please enjoy.  
> Thoughts, oppinions & suggestions are welcome.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> (on going work)


End file.
